


Reincarnated Love

by animewriter



Series: Reincarnated Love [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kokichi is crazy, Kokichi is the cutest little vampire, M/M, Makoto is done, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Turning, Werewolves, hunter Kibo, kokichi/shuichi/rantaro, vampire, werewolf Souda, werewolf leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Makoto keeps having dreams that he cant quite remember...but feels like..he is trying to remember something important..He begins to feel like he is being followed and watched...but by who?Nagito a friend of Makoto's is about to give up on hope..he is already on the final stage of his terminal illness..what else could save him now? ...or so he thought..till a stranger appears in his hospital room one night.





	1. A dream or a memory

There once was a kingdom just past what is now Tokyo that was prosperous considered to be the central place for all of the best monster hunters. It was said that they lived and breathed killing. The eldest child A daughter named Komaru was considered one of the most ruthless and most likely to succeed the throne. She was a perfect soldier just like her father..the younger sibling however was a different story .The prince was considered a weak and kindly soul..He was much too cowardly and kind hearted to be a hunter. He was a disgrace to his father's name. The boy was born premature and was much too sickly to even handle the long hunts.

He wasn't even full royalty..He had been born of one of the kings concubines and it was rumored that the concubine wasn't fully human to begin with..that the king had kept some kind of monster at his bedside for his own perverted needs. Naturally the boy was secluded and hide away from the rest of the kingdom. His poor health was said to just be a poor excuse for the truth.

Despite everything..he was loved by the servants and his older sister. He was kind to everyone..regardless of their status or race. The prince was finally able to be of some use for the king however when it was announced a neighboring king was looking for new concubines. So without thought the prince had to say goodbye to the only place he knew and was shipped off to a new kingdom.

King Haji barely paid him any attention the first week before finally he called him to the royal chambers. He came reluctantly but was surprised to find that he had no desire to touch him. "I don't normally touch half bloods.." The king sighed unsure.

"Half...blood..i ..dont understand" The prince frowned hurt. "Why..do you even want me here..Couldn't i just..go back home?" he asked tearfully. The tears spurred something in the king and he found himself strangely turned on. "You really are a seductress aren't you my prince?" The king asked feeling more lustfull. After a few moments hesitation..he took him to bed that night and scowled when he noticed the prince never got hard throughout the whole night. When he was spent he pulled out before cumming on him. He tucked himself away and shoved the crying boy out of bed.

"You are really bad at that you know?" The king frowned dissatisfied.

"It...was my first time" The prince protested as he crawled away from the bed too sore to walk. The king scowled and rang a bell before gaurds came in and dragged the boy out. The boys stay with the king was completely miserable ..but..he did have one thing that kept him moving and continue to live.

In a tin He kept his hopes and dreams hide away. In it were letters from a secret lover that he kept hidden..A lover he had originally hoped to save himself for..well..before he was sold off like a useless trinket. At a ball only 3 months prior..He had met a stranger who was hanging out on a balcony at a party he had snuck in eager to attend. He had been trying to get out of the crowd when he spotted a mysterious long blonde haired man sitting precariously on the ledge of the balcony as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You tired of this party too?" the blonde nobleman asked raising an eyebrow amused as he watched him come in and close the doors behind him. "..something like that..I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here.." The prince admitted sheepishly. "I..uh don't think i have seen you before..are you new to this land?" He asked curiously. The man smirked at that.

"Let's...just say i wasn't exactly invited..you wont tell will you?" he asked running a hand along the others cheek causing his face to turn red.

"I..never saw anyone" He assured the handsome young man. "I am not supposed to be here either..I snuck down" he admitted

"that's good to hear my boy" The man smiled pleased as he continued to make him look him in the eyes as he used his powers to take control.

"Tell me what is your name?" he asked to the glazed over boy.

"Prince..Makoto" The boy replied.

"I didn't know they had a prince.." The man hmmed as he tilted the others neck and took a sniff liking what he smelled. The boy shivered at the touch but otherwise didn't move or shy from the touch. There was something..almost familure about this boy..he couldn't quite place. "Remember my name Prince..I am count Togami" he informed gently as He licked along the boys neck before sinking his fangs in.

The prince moaned turned on by the the bite as he clutched almost desperately to the others shirt as the vampire sucked down some of his blood with a purr. He kept sucking before forcing himself to pull away so he didn't drink too much. "I knew it..You are a dhamphir. " he grinned licking his lips. "But..why do you appear more human" he wondered as he licked some stray blood off his lips. "Ah..medicine..something..is making you more human then you should be.." He pondered as he looked at the boy in his arms who was trying to focus but failing thanks to The vampires powers. He was about to do something else when he heard people heading that way looking for the prince no doubt..He set the boy down so it looked like he was sleeping

Later he would barely remember the meeting..not that it was the last time he saw the count. Randomly he would appear in his room late at night and he would watch him sleep..till one night he caught him..he was surprised and a bit scared at first..till part of the old memory returend.."Count..Togami..what are you doing in my room?" He asked surprised.

"Just visiting.." he frowned glancing at the medicine bottle Makoto had in his hand. "What is that?" he asked

"Its..my medicine..i have to take it 4 times a day..or i get sick." He explained as he went to take the bottle before finding it stolen from his hand. The count smelled it before making a face of disatste. "Don't drink this anymore.." he advised. "It's bad for you"

"I..can't...not take it" Makoto protested taking it back.

Despite his warnings he never did listen to him...and continued to drink his medicine..he would still stop and visit..and when he couldn't he would send a letter by raven..and sometimes Makoto would even reply back with a letter of his own. Overtime he grew to love the count..and his letters became more and more passionate. the King started to suspect something...He noticed the way he seemed to be distant..and how he seemed to be more reluctant on taking his medicine..to the point the king had it hid in the boys food. When pressed the boy would just smile secretively and reply. "I couldn't tell" Eventually he couldn't trust the boy at all..and sent him away without warning to the other kingdom.

Makoto barely had time to leave a farewell note for the count to find. He hadn't heard from him since.

Now..here he was stuck..in this new kingdom..with more isolation then before..not knowing how close he was to his own death...or that he would die twice for that matter..as he drew closer to the truth.

an alarm clock sounded and a disgruntled Makoto woke up slipping out of bed into a pair of slippers as he stretched. "Time..for school" he groaned. "What..a weird dream.." He mumbled as he got in the shower. "...something..about..vampires..and..an assassination.." He tried to recall but it was already slipping away. He gave up and finished getting ready for school. It was time to face reality ...and his normal everyday life.. Vampires don't exist anyway...With that thought...his dream was completely forgotten as he left his dorm and headed towards the school.


	2. Vampires come to town

Makoto waved happily as he spotted two of his friends waiting for him at the entrance. Leon and Soda were an unusual couple..that had moved here a few years ago together..from what he could tell they all lived together in some kind of..comune or..weird cult..They had strange traditions and acted oddly at times..but..still they were good people..and they somehow became his friends by the second day.

"Whats up Naegi You look like crap" Soda said bluntly as Leon scoffed in agreement.

"I had a hard time sleeping last night" Makoto yawned. "I keep having weird dreams..but i cant seem to remember them" he said tiredly as he followed him inside. "anyway want to hang out this friday?" he asked leaning on Leon.

"Sorry we can't its a full moon..its against our..religion" Soda said nervously.

"You never did tell me what that religion was..but..it seems weird..Cant go out on a full moon..once every few months you two get off a week for god knows what..and you guys eat practically raw meat..I could never be in whatever that is..Seems exhausting' Makoto huffed.

"Well our life style isn't for..everyone" Soda said with a secretive smile to Leon.

"Whatever..you guys do whatever makes you happy." Makoto snorted as Leon nuzzled Makotos hair. "Get off you are like a dog sometimes' he protested before noticing a new face glaring in their direction. "whoa..whats his problem?" Makoto frowned as the blonde boy pushed up his glasses before crossing his arms annoyed.

Leon and Soda glanced over to where the blonde was and narrowed their eyes before putting a protective arm around each side of Makoto and moved him away from the new comer. "Forget him..I wouldn't go near that guy" Leon huffed glaring back once more at the other teen. "Yea..he seems like bad news Makoto" Soda added keeping his attention elsewhere as they continued to put a distance between the other boy.

It was hard to ignore the boy..especially since he was somehow in all of his classes..which was weird..In each class he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he felt the other teen glaring holes into him. Leon and Soda..were right..this guy was bad news. Somehow it was like wherever he was..so was the boy..still thanks to roll call he was able to put a name to his glaring hate filled face.

"Byakuya Togami" Leon scowled as he and Soda cornered the new student.

"Filthy Wolves" Byakuya smiled coolly. "What do i have to do..to keep you away from Naegi?" He asked narrowly.

"Thats our line you dumb Vampire" Soda Scowled.

"You know the rules..you cant stop me from hunting my prey so long as it isn't pack..and i know for a fact he isn't in your pack or your territory" Byakuya smirked. "Sides I already marked him last night."

"You..didn't..we didnt notice you even come..how.." Leon protested.

"Your nose musnt be that good" The vampire teased.

"if...he has already..marked him..we..cant interfer.." Soda frowned upset."Why..are you so interested in him anyway..you could have anyones blood"

"That's my business.." Togami huffed pushing past them. "Just stay out of my way." he warned before leaving.

"We need to inform the alpha..who knows how many Vampires are in town.." Leon scowled tugging his mate out of the building. They nearly made it out when they ran into Makoto who was also leaving. "Where are you going..?" they asked Makoto cautiously as Leon tried to subtly get a glance at makoto's neck which was covered by his sweater.

"To the hospital..I am going to take Nagito some new books i picked up for him to read..so he wont get bored' he explained as he noticed leon pulling at his sweaters collar. "Um..can i help you?" he frowned.

"Sorry i am just admiring your sweater..its pretty cool" Leon said distractedly as he pulled it down enough before spotting what he was looking for. There on the side of his neck was two pin prick like bitemarks.

...

At the hospital Nagito sat boredly looking out the window longingly. He..wished he could go outside and play or do anything..but he had been bed bound now for the past two months..and it was looking like he was going to die in this bed..He sullenly glanced away from the window tired of looking out at the sun. He glanced at the calendar..it was a thursday..Makoto should be here soon to visit him..He practiced smiling for a bit as to not worry his friend before being startled as he noticed someone watching from the door way.. "Can i help you?" He asked politely.

"You are really bad at acting..even i can tell you are faking each smile" The brown haired boy snorted as he put the case he had in his arms behind his back.

"Yea..well i can tell you are being sneaky..what do you need with that case of blood bags?" he asked not really caring. "You keep your business and i will mine" He said unamused.

The other teen smirked "touche.." he said as he came inside and helped himself to Nagitos chart. "Nagito Komaeda..terminal cancer stage 4.." He read out loud causing Nagito to glare annoyed. "Tragic..your life expectancy is maybe a month or two.."

"Yea so what...what is it too you?" Nagito huffed crossing his arms. "Do you enjoy teasing hospital patience?" He retorted.

"No just you" The boy replied amused. "My name is Hinata Hajime..i will stop by and see you again..you amuse me.." he winked before letting himself out. "See you around Pet." He waved bemused to the confused boy.


	3. Dark energy brings more to play

Nagito smiled when Makoto showed up later that day. Makoto made quick work of replacing the dead flowers with fresh ones before handing Nagito the new set of books. "If you have any books you want i can pick them up for you" Makoto said as he sat down with a sigh.

"..Is something bothering you Makoto?" Nagito frowned concerned noticing he seemed distracted. Makoto frowned looking up . "Huh..oh..it's nothing..its silly.." He tried to dismiss sheepishly.

"No come on tell me" He urged his friend.

"It..is just that..some new kid is at our school..and i feel like he hates me.." Makoto admitted nervously scratching his nose. "I..never even said a word to him...and to make matters worse..he is in all my classes" He sighed dejectedly.

"Maybe he is just shy" Nagito joked getting an unamused look on Makotos face. "Well..hey maybe you should ask him yourself what his problem is?" he shrugged.

"maybe" Makoto pouted as he leaned against his chair more. "Then...again..im not sure i could..even talk to the guy..he is too intimating.."

"You...are always too shy..You should be more like me and just say whats on your mind all the time" Nagito explained with a laugh.

"Yea..and that is why people think you are insane." Makoto said dryly.

"Hey they did an evaluation..I am just sane enough" Nagito dismissed.

...

Makoto groaned tiredly as he went to sleep too exhausted from school, visiting his friend and studying. " I need a long nap.." He yawned as he curled into the blankets.

The prince endured the kings icey touch as he was forced to continue taking his medicine..till one night he was woken by the feel of someone ontop of him. He gasped opening his eyes as he felt someone cover his mouth an make a shush sound.. His eyes widened in surprise before he grinned behind the hand. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the intruder fearlessly. The hand pulled away and the intruder smirked. "Miss me?" The count asked amused.

"You have...no idea.." Prince Makoto groaned pleased as he kissed the others mouth longingly before pulling away slightly. "How...did you get in?" he asked curiously.

"The window" Byakya replied distractedly as he started kissing along the others neck hungrily. "Sorry..it took so long for me to find you" he applogised as he licked along his neck.

"By..akya i want to leave this place..I can't bear it here..sleeping with that man..i hate him..I hate it here." Makoto whined.

"You...mean it..you want to be with me that bad..?" He asked hiding his glee behind a cool exterior. "Would you be willling to give up..anything..to be with me?" He asked carefully. "Your status as a prince..your humanity...heaven?...your blood"

"I..would..You can have everything i have..I dont need any of it..You can have my soul if you want it" He vowed carelessly. "It is all already yours."

"I hope you don't mind..you just made a deal with a devil" The count grinned before sinking his teeth into the prince and sucking deeply. He didn't pull out till the boy passed out in a pool of his own blood. He carefully picked up the passed out prince and carried him out of the window before disappearing into the night..leaving only a small pooled stain of blood behind.

The change had already started..just 5 more bites..and continues feedings of blood..and he would finally have a companion for eternity.

...

Makoto groaned in his sleep shivering as the wind blew thru the open window.. Byakyua stood over his slumbering body watching him sleep as he ran a finger lovingly along the sleeping teen. It had been hard to keep control of himself..all day when he had been so close to touching him..but he couldn't..there was too many witness's . He glanced out the window at the almost full moon..Soon he could start preparing...He was so close to getting his bride back..he just had to wait a little longer.

...

Rantaro panted as he ran thru the woods as he heard the gunshots and shouts in the distance. The hunters had found his hideout..it seemed it was time for him and his pets to leave..it wasn't safe anymore. He glanced on either side of him and saw on his left Kokichi keeping up easily with a laugh..he was a younger..and more immature vampire..just recently turned only a year ago..he still had no sense of danger..his other bride on his right Shuichi near tears as he stumbled trying to keep up more fearful..having experienced a hunters cruelty before.

He had turned both of them and made them his own..he had always been greedy like that..but he didn't regret it..They were his perfect brides..companions..loyal servants..he had loved changing them..and molding them into what they were today..Especially Kokichi..He had waited a long time for him..before he found his soul a second time..This time..though he had been more careful..

The first time he had changed him..he had left him alone too much. one night he had got out while he had left to go hunting for them..and found a hunters village..where he went berserk killing quite a few hunters .It had cost his bride his life..and almost his own as well..The hunters had found him and staked Kokichi thru the heart before leaving his head behind as a warning...Fortunently..an old friend of his had found an item that would help locate reincarnated souls..and he found kokichi again..speaking of friend...he might need to contact him again..maybe he could help them out..they needed a place to hide out and live and lay low...to keep the hunters off their backs..

"Shuichi..Kokichi come my loves..follow me" He urged growing wings as the other two followed suite and flew off following their sire.

"No..the time is not good..I am busy preparing for the full moon.. I am about to sire my own new vampire" Togami scowled when he had reluctantly let them in.

"Come on..you can't just leave me out there like this" Rantaro protested keeping his arms around the two younglings who held onto him from both side nuzzling him for comfort. "think of my poor brood..they are scared..and we don't have anywehre else to go..Besides...numbers are better when it comes to hunters..and...they could help you as well." He offered pleadingly.

"One condition.." Byakuya said holding up a finger in warning.

"Anything" Rantaro smiled hopefully.

"I dont want to hear you having an orgy with your brides..keep your noise down." He scowled. "I don't want you corrupting Makoto"

"..Makoto..so you found him for sure..?" He grinned spreading his arms out. "Congratulations man!"

"Don't congratulate me yet..I dont have him in my grasp just yet..there are Dire-Wolves here..making it more difficult then it should be" He scoffed.

"ooh...Sounds fun..Master...let me play with them..I want to see how they taste" Kokichi pleaded holding onto His sire as he looked up at him with bloodthirsty red eyes. "Please..?"

"I can never say no to you..fine but take shuichi with you and listen to what he says.. You can play but no bitting unless he says" He gave in. Kokichi grinned widely before pulling a protesting Shuichi along.

"You are going to let him run wild again.." Byakuya said in disapproval.

"it's fine..he listens to Shuichi and he will keep him in line" Rantaro assured.

Leon bowed low the head alpha Sonia Nevermind who frowned as she finished listening to the news. "This..is not ideal.." She sighed as she glanced at her mate and co head alpha Gundam. "Still..i dont think we can act just yet..i would prefer to avoid a war.." Gundam nodded in agreement. "I would rather avoid bloodshed."

"Rumour is more have arrived..Soda..thinks he may have seen one near the hospital too.." Leon frowned. "Why are so many coming here?" He asked confused.

"The dark energy here is thicker then most places.." Gundam huffed as he pet the wolf near him on their head. "It draws in creatures of all kind.." the wolf rumbled pleased at the touch. "I will send someone to talk to the count..maybe we can have peace talks..and figure out just how many vampires are here.." Gundam concluded.

"Of course alpha whatever you pick we will respect' leon.

"Good..because i pick..you and soda." Sonia decided.

"But...Soda..isn't an alpha or a beta..he is an omega..would that be safe?" Leon protested worried for his boyfriend. "he isn't much of a fighter..what if something goes wrong!"

"then you better make sure nothing goes wrong Leon." Gundam said dismissively.


	4. Vampires start to play

Beta Akane was running thru the woods playing roughly with some of the pack mates when suddenly another of her packmates Maihru was lifted up in the air causing her to shift back to human to fight the hands holding her. "Come on I just want to play" Kokichi teased as the wolf scratched at him panicing as she saw his fangs. "Vampire!" She screeched.

"Kokichi...i told you to not play with your food or other creatures" Shuichi scolded catching up with him. "Drop the dog" He ordered.

"I haven't had a bite yet!" kokichi whined.

"Drop it"SHuichi repeated firmly. Kokichi pouted before letting the werewolf go. Maihru landed with a wince but was other wise fine. Shuichi sighed as he landed next to Kokichi. "Sorry about him..he is still young" Shuichi apologized as the 5 wolves growled at them.

"Stand back my brothers and sisters' Gundam huffed appearing with Sonia hand in hand. "What are you two doing in our territory?" He demanded unamused.

"I just wanted to play with the dogs. I haven't seen a werewolf before..It seemed fun" Kokichi pouted innocently.

"I..really am sorry" Shuichi apologized again.."Really.."

"Just take the little demon and leave back to your sire.." Sonia frowned in disapproval. "If you vampires want to meet with us..then they can meet us at an anssigned neautrual place..but this side of the woods is our territory"

"Of course..I understand" Shuichi nodded with a sigh

"Shu..don't be nice to these dogs..arent they making things difficult for masters friend?" Kokichi protested holding onto him stubbornly.

"Ko..we cant afford to inconvenience Rantaro...not with hunters on the borders.." Shuichi apologized giving the slightly smaller one a kiss.

Hunters.." The wolves murmured eying their leaders.

"Don't worry..we are well hidden.." Sonia tried to assure.

...

At the hospital Nagito groaned as he threw up the medicine into the toliet before laying his feverish head against the cool seat. "I...want to die" he groaned.

"I can help you with that" A voice offered from behind. Nagito lifted his head weakly before turning as he spotted The red eyed boy from the day before. "..its..the handsome creeper" He smiled despite himself before looking away tiredly. "I don't feel like visitors..right now' he dismissed not wanting anyone to see him like this.

"Oh come now..let me at least help you back to your bed' The teen insisted going in and gently cleaning the sick boys face before picking up with ease. "Why..are you helping me?...You could be out..having fun with someone..better then a lowly piece of trash like me" Nagito protested.

"Really? You got that wrong. I don't think you are trash at all. I see a perfect pale skinned doll" Hinata informed.

"I...think you are lying" Nagito said doubtfully as Hinata climbed on the bed and hovered over the pale boy. "I want to steal you away and make you mine..forever." Hinata grinned bearing his fangs causing Nagito to gasp scared.

"You...are...scaring me" he said averting his eyes as he tried to back away some more only to find himself held down and grabbed his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You are calm..and there is nothing to be scared of..You feel safe around me and trust me with your life" Hinata informed keeping eye contact as he influenced the teen causing him to relax. "I am going to help you and make you feel all better"

"Hinata...I trust you" Nagito smiled happily.

"Of course you do." Hinata grinned before leaning in closer pleased and sinking his teeth into Nagitos neck drinking deeply groaning hungrily at the taste . He eventually pulled away with a smirk at the dazed face. "You are going to be the perfect vampire " he purred before he sunk his fangs into his own lip making himself bleed before kissing him possessively making him drink his blood. nagito sucked hungrily on the lip before whining as Hinata pulled away causing him to pout.

"Not too much..you aren't ready yet." Hinata tisked licking his lip making it heal. "Now sleep...i will come see you again" he informed gently. Nagito didn't have to be told twice..as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Makoto yawned as he made his way home..having left to go for a walk earlier. He was almost home when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand making him scream startled. "You shouldn't be walking out here this late at night..you could get hurt" Byakuya informed gently.

"..Togami..you nearly killed me.." he held his chest as his heart started to calm down. "You must really have it out for me..Seriously..what did i ever do to you" he pouted puffing his cheeks annoyed.

"Oh..sorry..i didn't mean to give you the wrong idea..I don't hate you at all..i just ..get nervous around you is all..in fact i actually really like you" Byakuya informed looking away awkwardly. 

"What...you..like ...like me?" Makoto asked surprised. 

"I adore you..I have waited a long time to meet you" He informed honestly with an intense stare that made Makoto shift embarrassed and look away.

"thats...almost poetic..you sound like someone..from Shakespeare" Makoto said shyly with a blush.

"I met the guy he isn't that impressive" Byakyuya dissmissed before realizing what he said as Makoto laughed amused.

"You..really are a funny guy Togami." Makoto grinned with his arms behind his head. "Maybe i was wrong about you"


	5. Brother?

Leon and Soda frowned when they saw Makoto show up at school the next morning with none other then that vampire Togami. Makoto was smiling at Togami as he talked animatedly about something. Byakuya simply nodded in reply as he listened with a half smile.

"When..did they get close..?" Leon frowned annoyed as Soda shrugged just as confused. They went to go talk to Makoto and figure things out when Byakuya steered the distracted Makoto into the crowd heading in. He sent a smirk their way as Leon annoyed stuck out his tongue and flipped the blonde off.

They were in for a bigger surprise when in homeroom it was announced they had new transfers.."These three have been missing out on school thanks to a sun alergy but recently were able to return..so lets give them a warm welcome and help them out." The teacher informed. "Introduce yourselves."

"Hey I am Kokichi Amami and I love grape soda .. vampires and I hate stupid people." The first a purple haired strangely dressed small boy informed cheerfully.

"My Name is Shuichi Amami..and um...I love mystery novels.." Shuichi bowed polietly. "I am in your care.."

"My name is Rantaro Amami..and I like my family and cute things ..and dislike complicated things." Rantaro informed running a hand thru his green hair airily.

"Brothers..?" the crowd murmered confused.

"No..they don't look anything alike.." Another said.

The school was all talk about the mysterious three new transfer students..they were strange to be sure..and pretty much kept to themselves or hung out with Byakuya the other new student..No one was sure how to even approach them..since they seemed like they didn't want to even be bothered.

Thru-out the day they tried to get close to him..but found it proved fruitless as Togami mentioned to divert his attention or do something that made it near impossible.

"Do..you think he mesmerized him..?" Soda scowled. "Vampires..seem to like to do that to get dates.."

"I..don't know..but we wont figure anything out if we can't get close to Makoto" Leon huffed.

At lunch Makoto frowned looking around for lean and soda before smiling as he waved at them and went to go over when Byayaua appeared behind him and gently took the others hand. "I picked us a spot." he nodded to a far off table where the other new students were waiting and waving.

"Oh..sorry Togami...I usually sit with my friends.. but..i you four can can join us though" He pointed to where leon and Soda were. Byakuya scowled at the wolves before giving in with a sigh. "Fine.." he gave in before going to get the other three.

"Seems we have to sit with the wolves." He informed the other three vampires. Rantaro frowned before glancing at Kokichi. "Behave darling" Rantaro warned gently kissing the other on the cheek. "Fine.." Kokichi huffed.

"Do..we have to..I don't really feel safe around them..they are so barbaric" Shuichi protested. "They are so feral."

"I know Mon amour..but we have no choice..we agreed to help and we can't leave that poor boy with those wolves can we?" he asked with a coo. Shuichi shook his head nervously. "No...i suppose not.." He fretted.

Makoto smiled welcomingly at the new commers that joined them . "How are you three liking the school so far?" He asked the three as he sat down.

"It's...okay but boring..I already know everything they taught" Shuichi frowned.

"It's fun. I like school. I had to miss out for a while so its fun to be back" Kokichi replied with ease as he sat unashamedly on Rantaros lap making the others stare surprised at his boldness as Shuichi sat close to him unbothered.

"So..are you three step brothers?" Makoto asked curiously.

"No..we are together..together" Rantaro replied shamelessly. "I am building up a little harem." He winked. "Want to join?"

"um...no...thanks" Makoto blushed.

"Of course..he wouldn't Rantaro..He is not into such a uncouth matters" Byakuya said warningly.

"Makoto isn't really into bats either did you know that?" Soda grinned secretively jabing at the vampires that went over Makotos head.

"AH.. i guess i am not..they are kinda creepy.." he admitted not getting the connection.

"Really i bet he hates mangy dogs and finds them scary too." Byakuya countered recalling how his past self used to be scared of dogs.

"Ah..well i suppose not big dogs..but i dont mind small dogs" Makoto frowned unsure. "how did you know i was scared of dogs?" Makoto asked confused as byakuya turned him to face him and pulling at a few strings in his mind changing his memory.

"You told me don't you remember?" Byakuya informed him twisting his memory. "Last night when we were on our walk together."

"Oh...yea" he nodded dazed before Byakaya let him go. "I remember now"

"I am sure Togami helps you remember alot of things" Leon huffed as he glared from across the table.

Makoto was surprised that byakuya and the other three insisted on joining him when he visited Nagito. All four had on sunglasses and Kokichi seemed to be covered more and had a sun hat on and stood under an umbrella that Rantaro held over him dotingly.  
"He is really sensitive" Rantaro informed as he made sure he stayed out of the sun.

"Ah..that must be rough" Makoto frowned sympathetically.

"It..was at first..but i dont mind so much now" Kokichi said keeping his sun hat in place.

Together they went in and Makoto lead the way to where his friend was kept. Kokichi wrinkled his nose at the smell of death not liking it as makoto stopped in front of a door peeking in surprised to see someone already visiting Nagito. "Thats..strange." He frowned surprised. "Sorry to intrude.I didn't know he had a guest.." He applogised sheepishly as the brown spikey haired teen turned and looked at him shocked. "..Mak..oto?" He questioned surprised.

"Have..we met?" Makoto frowned confused.

"Hinata..may we talk outside?" Byakuya said warningly.

"Count..figures you would be here..Fine" Hinata scowled giving the boy next to him a kiss before leaving the room.

Confused but deciding to not question things walked past them and to check on Nagito only to frown as he finally took him in. It was dark in the room..the shades were pulled letting no sunlight in..but even then he could tell how much paler he was compared to before..and his eyes..were almost vacant as he stared off into space. "Nagito..? Are you okay?" he frowned trying to get his attention. Finally after a moment the other boy blinked as if coming too. "Huh..? Makoto..when did you get in here?" he asked dazed.

"maybe..i should let some sun light in..your getting too pale" Makoto frowned opening the window only to hear a hiss and wince of pain. "No...close it..my eyes hurt" Nagito complained.

"Oh...sorry" Makoto quickly closed the curtain. "Is..the medicine making your eyes sensitive?" He asked worriedly.

"I..don't know...the past two days..its started to become unbearable.." Nagito frowned relaxing on the bed. "I think...i might be getting worse..except..but at least i have started to feel hungry..even if i cant seem to keep anything down" he sighed. Makoto frowned and sat next to him holding his hand concerned.

Outside in the hallway Hinata glared at Byakuya. "Want to explain to me why My brother is suddenly alive?"

"Well...it's complicated" Byakuya said coolly.

"I got eternity..explain now." Hinata ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didn't see that coming?


	6. Making a Partner

Hinata Hajime a pure blood was only 4 when he his mother was taken in an attack by the Enoshima kingdom and his father slaine. With no where to go he wandered helpless, alone..and hungry..too young to hunt for himself..he almost died..before he was found crying in the woods by another Vampire Yasuke Matsuda.

The little vampire lowered his hands from his crying face as Yasuke knelt down to his level and laid a hand on the boys head gently. "Hey..there don't cry..i will take care of you now' he had promised. "From now on..you wont ever be alone."

Yasuke taught him everything he needed to know like a parent would. He took him with him on his hunts and gave him first hand experience on how to take down his prey.

"I have him wounded..he cant fight back" Yasuke encouraged the child after he had broke the Humans leg. Hinata nodded and bared his fangs before pouncing and pushing him down before looking at Yasuke for approval. "Good make sure you aim for his throat. It will kill them faster. " He reminded coaching.

He taught him how to manipulate the humans minds to get whatever he wanted and to make people forget things to help cover up their existence. once he was good enough he started to send him on errands under close supervision in case something went wrong.

"I asked you to get clothes from that store not a teddy bear" Yasuke said amused to the sheepish unashamed Hinata who clutched the stuff bear close. "Hand it over and get clothes this time." he said amused taking the bear. "you can have it when we get back"

He became like a second father to him..and eventually they devolped a peaceful life hunting when they needed to and enjoying each others company. Still he couldn't help but wonder..

"Daddy Yasu..Don't you ever get lonely with just us?" He asked curiously one day. Yasuke smiled ruffling the others hair.

"Why are you getting lonely? I can make a new sibling for you if you want?" he offered causally.

"I..am fine with just you..but..dont you want someone else too? Like..a mate?" He asked concerned.

"Ah..well i used to have one..but one day she was very naughty and i had to get rid of her" he explained. "I haven't seen her since..but maybe someday i will find someone else to replace her.. " he sighed. "Listen here Hinata...becareful of others..especially humans..you never know who you can trust..so if you must turn someone and make yourself a bride...then make sure they are worth it.."

"Couldn't..i just control them like we do humans normally..?" Hinata asked with a frown. "If you ...make them from scratch..then they wouldn't hurt you." he pointed out.

"Ha pretty cocky aren't you? Think you have the mental fortitude to handle that? Its alot harder then you think to rewirte a persons memories." He laughed.

He was 6 when he tried to make his first friend and failed...the human a little girl had run away scared of him when he had tried to offer her a dead rabbit to drink from..he was 8 when he had his first crush..a boy who was

a few years older then him..he had watched him for days before trying to turn him..before yasuke had caught him and after some discussion he gave in and tried to change him for him..but the boy ended up going feral and had to be put down.. he was 13..when a girl vampire showed intrust in him..but she had ended up cheating on him..a few more vampires later..he gave up hope on trying to date a premade vampire ..and further started to believe in his original theory of just making one himself.

When he was 16..he finally succeeded in making his first vampire all by himself..A young girl named Chiaki...but her mind was too strong willed and couldn't be shaped..his powers were still not that good..Eventually she left him to go explore the world making him further isolated. Even yasuke couldn't help him out of the funk... He stopped trying to find companions for himself..and decided to be satisfied with just His adopted fathers company.

Things soon changed for him however when he and his father were invited to a wedding between a famous rich vampire and his new bride.. It was insane..the bride looked...like him! Well close to it at least..the boys hair was longer then his..and he seemed to be a little more refined..then him..but there was no doubt about it! It was thru asking around during the after party..that he found out he had been a half vampire who was rescued from another kingdom..and that his mom was a concubine vampire that was sold to Makoto's father the king who had later died after childbirth..There was no doubt about it..That was his half brother!

With Yasukes help they had managed to convince the Count to let them meet officially..it had been awkward at first to be sure..but soon Makoto and Hinata had managed to hit it off. They became fast friends and Hinata became the big brother he never got to be before. He helped teach and show Makoto everything he needed to know about being a vampire and became just as protective of him as Byakuya..He would end up swearing his life to protect him..

He left Yasuke and ended up moving in with Byakuyas permission and became Makotos gaurd and constant companion for when The count had to be away..things were finaly going his way..He stopped thinking about getting a mate of his own..more then content to take care of his baby brother.

Eventually after a well over a decade the count and his brother decided to finally start a family and were overjoyed to find after some trying that Makoto was pregnant. Hinata was more then ecstatic to find his family would become even bigger. He couldn't help but beam in pride as if it was his own.

That is..till The hunters found out about where the stolen prince had been after all these years..and together the Sister Komaru and The great hunter Junko Enoshima teamed up and after some hunting had found out where they were located..

Hinata had thought..everything would be fine..things were going well..So why did it after to change now!? He fought with everything he had to distract them so Makoto and Byakuya could escape and be saved..Byakuya was supposed to keep his brother safe! ..but something had gone wrong..and byakuya had failed his brother..Junko had caught up with them and before Byakuyas eyes had shot a steak thru the weaker vampires heart from behind with a crossbow. Another one shoot into Makoto's stomach as Byakuaya's tried to pull the first one out.

Junkos men had ended up surrounding them and managed to take down Byakuya before another elder vampire Jin showed up and helped a protesting Byakuya to safety just as Komaru showed up and screamed in anguish at Makotos weak form as he clutched the steak in his stomach. She moved to help him when Junko stopped her.  
"He is a vampire now and carying a monster inside him." Junko informed coolly. "There is only one way to safe your brother now" SHe informed handing her a sword. Komaru took it numbly before nodding as Makoto weakly got on his knees and looked up at the face of his sister..who looked so much older..she was already middle aged...while he still looked like the same 15 year old self..before they had been forced to part all those years ago.

"Big sister...please." Makoto wept. "Have mercy! PLease..i dont want to die!" he cried out as Komaru stared down at him with pity. she laid a hand on his head as she used to when they were younger and he leaned it lovingly as he looked at her with hope.

"May your..soul rest in piece little brother." Komaru prayed as pulled away causing his eyes to widen in horror. Both Hinata and Byakuya had ended up witnessing The beheading of the lost Prince and it stayed imprinted in their minds for the rest of their eternal life.

Byakuya couldn't even cry out as Jin Kirigiri covered his mouth so they wouldn't give up their cover and Hinata fell to his knees in shock. That was over 300 years ago....now

"So...you mean to tell me..you found a spell to make it so you could make him be reborn and to locate him..and you never told me?" Hinata scowled pushing Byakuya up against the wall outside where they were talking. "He is my brother! I had the right to know what was going on! YOU had failed him before..how can i even be sure you will be able to keep him safe this time around if you turn him?" He demanded angrily before he was pushed away.

"You are just as much to blame..If you had taken out the hunters before they could catch us..then he wouldn't of died either! How dare you put all the blame on me! I lost everything that day! MY WHole family was taken from me with one sword swipe!" 

"I won't..let this go..turn him if you want...but just know..i will be keeping an eye too..so we don't get a repeat and you will keep me updated!" he warned Byakuya.

"Aren't you too busy with making your own perfect mate to fill your loneliness?"Byakuya countered. "Hows it going? this is your what 100th attempted..what makes you think you can even succeed this time?" He spat cruelly. 

"I have studied with my father more..i am more then improved..My skills are more then you could ever hope for." Hinata spat back. "Never mind my companion..I can handle both him and my brother. " He scowled before stalking away angrily.


	7. Hunters Enter and Bears come out

Maki looked over the weapons on the table examing each one carefully as another hunter Kibo came in clumsily. Kibo..had suffered from a bad Demon attack 2 years ago that cost him his left leg and his right arm..Both were now completely robotic and he was still getting used to his new replacement leg. "Any news Kibo?" Maki asked not looking over as she finally settled on a knife.

"Yea blood has been reported missing at hospital near Hopes Peak. " Kibo informed. "there hasn't been anymore missing since..but the vampire could of decided to target a paitent..or even someone else in the area..should we investigate further?"

"Send out Tsumugi Shirogane out to look into it. We need someone who can go undercover and lay low just in case." Maki frowned.

Tsumugi intergraded into the hospital as a small meek nurse and began to investigate as she worked there. "Nurse will you check on paitent Komaeda in the terminal ward room 66.." A preocupied head nurse asked her. "Make sure you set up his feeding tube..he is no longer on solids. Poor boy.." She tisked shaking her head in pity.

She nodded leaving to do that. Inside the room..he took note of the closed windows and dark room. A pained groan was heard from the bed. Tentatively she walked in and noticed the pale boy grabbing hungrily at his throat in desperation as he curled in on himself. Suspecting something she went up to him to check only to find bite marks on his body hidden from view. "So..there is one around here..and by the looks of it..is making a friend" She hmmed running a finger along one of the marks causing Nagito to shy away from her touch. "Hung..ry" Nagito rasped weakly.

"I am sure you are poor soul...but you wont be getting any blood today..or ever." She reached into her side for a stake when the door opened and she quickly hide the stake as Makoto poked his head in . "Hey you are new" Makoto noted as he came in clutching his bag and sat down next to nagito with a sigh. "Still not doing good i see...its okay Nagito..i am here' He tried to sooth his friend running a hand along the others damp white hair.

Tsumugi scowled as she stepped away. "Excuse me.." She murmured leaving the room.

She found a private area and dialed her boss. "Excuse me boss..I found a Fledgling in the terminal quite turned by the looks of it..no doubt the sire is going to come back.."

"Keep an eye on that room tonight..use the Fledgling as bait" Maki ordered. "Then..i want you to kill them both" She ordered before hanging up.

Makoto tried to not cry as he held the sickly boys hand as he panted restlessly. "..Hin..ata' Nagito weakly groaned needly. makoto frowned recalling that name..It was...a friend of Togami's that had been hanging around them lately. "You want him? I can call him for you" He tried to soothe before looking thru his phone..remembering that he had gave him his number before.

Hinata was drinking from a hitchhiker when his phone rang. He dropped the nearly drained body answered the phone "Makoto is everything okay?" He asked answering..he hadn't actually called him before yet.

"I am fine..it's just Nagito isn't doing so well..and He is asking for you..so i was wondering if you could come over..?" He asked apologetically.

"Ah..of course stay with him till i get there" He smiled into the phone. "I will be there very soon..i just got to take care of something first." He glanced at the body.

Makoto was surprised at how fast Hinata was. He came in and thanked Makoto giving him a hug before pulling aside to stare into his vampire eyes. "You did a good thing calling ..if you need an ear..i am here for you okay..You are my brother..and if you ever need help call me" he ordered the boy who nodded faintly. "I am..your older brother remember that" He said firmly.

"Right..thanks..big brother' Makoto said blankly as his memory changed making that its new truth. Hinata smiled giving him a hug running a hand soothingly before leading him back to sit on the chair. "Wait here..i am going to help Nagito" he informed gently. "What you are about to see is normal..and you will not find it strange or frightening." He informed before cutting his wrist with a claw and going over to Nagito.

"Here my doll..Its fine' He soothed Nagito who was reaching hungrily for the wrist as he smelled the blood. The boy clutched the wrist shakily before sucking on it needily. Your fangs will be dropping soon darling..I think its about time we leave this aweful place" he hmmed lovingly as Nagito ignored him to suck on his meal. "Drink up as much as you need..We need to get rid of all that awful human blood left in there." he cooed as Makoto watched smiling obliviously as if they were just talking. He barely glanced as the door burst open and the nurse from before came in stake in hand. She looked the door quickly as Hinata turned and hissed in warning.

Hinata Hajime first class Vampire of the old..Did you really think you would get away with this? Remember what our clan did your last companion" She spat as she took out a gun taking aim. "Makoto come here" He ordered his brother who still under his thrall walked over obidently. Hinata picked him up before also grabing Nagito.

"I see you have two this time..when will you rats learn to live humans alone' She scowled shooting accidently hitting Makoto who cried out holding his arm in pain infuriating Hinata.

"that is my brother" He growled droping them to quickly move and attack Tsumugi pinning her. They fought and scoffeled before he gained control and dug his claws in the back of her neck before hypnotizing her. "You will go tell your hunters clan..that they are to leave us alone..or else we will end them. We just want to live in peace." He barked. "Oh..and if anyone here asks you never us...or know what happened to Nagito Komaeda' he added before pulling out his claws leaving her limp.

He carefully took Nagito in his arms before pulling his brother close. "Come on lets go' he said angrily.

Byakuya scowled as Hinata had brought Makoto to his door still under the influence as Nagito whined in Hinata's arms. "Get in..i don't want anyone seeing this" He frowned making them go in.

"Big brother..where are we?" Makoto asked curiously as he leaned into Hinata's side. Byakuya scowled at that. "You put him under your influence..that is not your place..he is mine" he reminded the other vampire.

"He is my brother..and i didn't want to scare him..so i made him think he is having a good normal day with his big brother." Hinata scowled

"his present self is an orphan.." Byakuya reminded.

"Not anymore i fixed that." Hinata huffed. "He is my loving younger brother who trusts and loves to be doted on by me"

"Typical..you just have to create your own little fantasy" Byakuya scowled. "That Makoto isn't awake yet..you might confuse him later."

"Don't worry about it.." Hinata said wincing as Nagito bite at his neck with his small barely there fangs.. "Darling..you just ate..I still need to feed from you today..don't be greedy" He tisked lovingly as if talking to a child.

"Hungry..." Nagito complained deleriously.

"Awe baby vampires are always so cute" Rantaro hummed appearing in the room with his two brides close to him. "Was i this greedy? Kokichi asked curiously from where he hung on rantaros left side.

"You were pretty bad..you even climbed in my bed and drank my blood" Shuichi recalled. "You were the greediest" Rantaro agreed pleased.

"I wasn't aware you were having so many here' Hinata huffed as he turned Nagito around and took a bite to help further the change along.  
"I am going to take Makoto upstairs.." Byakuya huffed release him to me" He ordered Hinata.

"Fine fine.." Hinata shrugged before having his little brother look at him. "Go..listen to Byakuya now..I release you" he informed. makoto gasped as he looked around. "Whats..going on..? How did i get here?" he asked confused.

"You are just hanging out with us..your friends and .." Byakuya started to explain as Makoto looked around. "Oh..big brother you are here?" Makoto smiled revealing the memory imprint had fully worked. "What are you doing..with nagito shouldn't he be at the hospital?" H easked worried.

"Oh they released him..he is staying with me for now..don't worry. I found a cure for him..so he is going to get better now' Hinata explained.

"Oh..really thats good! I am so happy" Makoto smiled relieved as Byakuya took his hand. "Come on Makoto lets go " Byaykuya huffed puling him away.

just out of town A small boy with half black and half white hair grinned. "Something exciting is going on just up ahead i can smell it" He said surely taping his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should go and check it out..It might be a Beary good time " he joked. "I wonder how much trouble i could make.." he laughed making his way into town.


	8. Monokumas descendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait between updates.christmas took me over but i am back

Makoto smiled nervously as he watched Byakuya and his older brother obviously compete for his attention as they tried to dot on him. "Really you two..i can take care of myself..its just a small injury" he tried to assure them only to be ignored. It seemed that last week he had been shot by a stray bullet from a hunter while exploring in the woods with Hinata..he didn't really remember any of that..but..he guessed that was from the shook of the injury. Since then..he had his arm put in a sling and he was stuck being one handed..

Hinata had become over protective lately and even made him move out of his dorm into his apartment. Byakuya would visit him pretty much everyday much to his older brothers annoyance. "Don't you have a meeting with those dogs?" Hinata challenged. "You win this round..just don't let him get into trouble..there is too much going on lately" Togami grumbled leaving.

"You guys act like im a kid' Makoto snorted before hearing a familiar strange noise..ever since he had moved in he has heard strange noises coming from a locked room..Whenever he would ask his brother would just tell him it was nothing to be concerned about and to stay out of the room..Still he couldn't help but be curious..

He looked up towards where the pained sounding groans were heard coming from before scratching and a crash was heard. Hinata glanced up too before ruffling Makoto's hair. "Why don't you go work on your homework." He said gently but firmly. Makoto nodded and frowned going to go work on a his he was distracted Hinata went upstairs before going into the locked room and closing it behind him. "I see someone is hungry" He said gently as he smiled at the growling figure who was trying to get out the bared window and failing. He turned upon hearing him enter. "My body hurts...and...im hungry..whats happening to me? Where am I..?" Nagito hissed agitated.

"I see someones awareness is coming back too.." Hinata sighed leading the twitching boy back to the bed. "Don't worry you wont be worrying about anything and your past life will be nothing more then a dream." He tried to assure the twitchy confused boy. "You need to calm down and stop making so much noise..you are going to scare your friend Makoto" He frowned as he stopped Komaeda from biting himself.

"Makoto..is here?" he asked raising his head curiously. "really?"

"yes..and when you are better i can have him see you" He informed as he made him lay back down. "Here drink" He ordered holding out his arm. Nagito hesitantly took it before sinking his new fangs in. He hummed pleased as he took a long slurp. His normally grey eyes turned red in bloodlust. "Thats it..drink up" HInata cooed pleased at the progress.

Leon and Soda stood in front of Byakuya at their agreed meeting place. To say that the couple was nervous would of been an understatement. It didn't help either that The vampire didn't look to be in the mood. "So you two are to be the ones to reperesent your clan..of course it would be you two" He huffed sick of them from just dealing with them at school.

"I guess they didn't take me seriously and couldn't even bother to have a head alpha" he snorted. "Just tell you leaders my kind will be gone in a few weeks. We don't plan on staying too long. " He said primly.

"What are your plans..i mean other then trying to take away our friend" Leon scowled trying to stay calm and not show his annoyance too much.

"I came here for my soul mate and thats it..unfortnently..i have hit some roadblocks that are making things harder" He said annoyed. "One being the other vampires and two..being the hunters that are in this area all of sudden"

"Soul mate..you really think our Makoto is your soul mate...He is just a normal human" Soda protested

"I don't think thats the main problem..the hunters are" Leon frowned.

Byakuya ignored soda to nod at Leon. "It's true there is a whole clan here right now..so be careful..this could effect your kind too"

"I see...it would be a problem if they find out about us too..we would have to move as well" Leon frowned as soda scowled at being ignored. "Though its not surprising with Nagito being taken..which we suspect you might be behind somehow.."

"It wasn't me..it was someone more annoying who did that..My brother in law" Byakuya huffed fixing his glasses. "He still blames me for my partners death..all those years ago..Now that We have found Makoto..he wont even let me near him alone..little less to change him..

"Your brother in law..is he who..has made it so makoto dropped out of school recently?" Soda scowled.

"The very same..though i was going to have him do the same as well eventually..he doesn't need school..its not like he has to worry about work after we become one again" he said airily.

"Have you even asked Makoto what he wants?" Leon countered.

"He knows what he wants..he just doesn't remember me is all" Byakuya countered annoyed at the alpha werewolf

"Does he even know what you are yet?" Leon snorted

"Not yet..He doesn't need to yet.." Byakuya said narrowly. "Does he know your a werewolf?"

"No...He doesn't need to know" Leon echoed.

"How amusing..what a cute little meeting..full of tension how fun" A young voice said behind them. They turned not expecting anyone to be in this hidding spot near the woods. Behind them was a small boy who looked about 12 but could be older..His hair was strangely half white and half black..his clothes matching his hair on both sides. He smiled wide showing small fangs revealing he was a vampire like Byakuya.

"Monokuma..What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked annoyed at the vampire. "I thought you were in Transylvania scaring tourists"

"I got bored..and a fortune teller told me that something interesting would be going on here ..so i had to come see..and looks like i am right..so many of my kind are here..why i even passed Yasuke today..apparently looking for his old adopted son. "

"Who is this kid?"Soda frowned.

"Thats no kid..he is older then he looks..He is a menace." Byakuya said bluntly.

"So..he isn't on your side?" Leon frowned worried suddenly as he put Soda behind him to protectively.

"I am on no ones side but my own." Monokuma grinned.

"What do you want now..Don't think i have forgiven you yet for what you did to that hunter." Byakuya said narrowly.

"I saved her so what..i change indiscriminately. " Monokuma shrugged. "But thats not what i am here for..you see..I heard a decadent of mine has been taken..by one of your friends..do you know who?"

"Depends on who your family is." Byakuya frowned.

"Why Nagito Komaeda of course" Monokuma grinned.

...

Makoto laid in his bed sleeping having fallen asleep while reading a book when his door opened...he didn't even stir as the white haired fledgling crawling over him and eyed him hungrily before leaning in for a bite.


	9. She is coming

Nagito eyed the veins in Makotos neck before leaning in and taking a bite. Makoto whimpered in his sleep at the pain as before quieting as the pain subsided and he stopped fighting as he felt himself give into the bite. Nagito purred pleased loving the taste as he clutched the sleeping boys body into him as he dug his fangs in more hungrily. He continued to drain the boy needily.

He was about to cary the boy away when the door slammed open revealing Hinata and Byakuya. He Hissed as he clutched the pale boy possessively. "Nagito..drop him..no..he is off limits." Hajime Hinata ordered sternly . Nagito reluctantly dropped the other boy who flopped limply on the ground. Byakuya ignored Nagito to carefully pick up and examine Makoto. "I thought You had him under control!" He barked upset as he tried to stop the bleeding at his neck.

"I did..i have no idea how he got out" Hajime protested as he restrained Nagito. "is he going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea..we got here in time..but you are lucky he didn't drain him dry..Now is not the time for him to change..It has to be on the day of the blue moon..or the ritual wont work.." He scowled as he ripped off his sleeve and tied it around Makotos neck to help the wound.

"I..am so sorry this is my fault" the other vampire frowned still holding onto Nagito. "I don't understand why i am having trouble controlling him.."

"Do you even know who you turned?" Byakuya hissed. "That's Monokuma's line...You fool"

"No...his line was all wiped out...Junko had destroyed his line.." Hinata protested as he looked down at the white haired boy in shock.

"Well some of the Vermin made it out alive." Togami scoffed as he picked up Makoto's limp body. "I am taking him..apparently he will be safer with me.." He scowled. Hinata didn't protest still too stunned to reply.

"What should i do?" Hinata finally asked.

"IF i were you..i would kill him before Monokuma gets a hold of him" Byakuya said bluntly before leaving.

"i can't do that..i wont.." Hajime scowled looking down at Nagito's bloody face as he looked up at him with a pout. "You are mine.." He frowned holding him close worriedly.

"I..am sorry Hajime...i was just so hungry..and he smelled so good.." Nagito mumbled into his chest. "You weren't...around..."

"It's okay i am not mad...just don't do that again" Hinata frowned kissing him gently.

Rantaro frowned as he opened the door to let a furious Byakuya in. "What happened?" he frowned noticing the body in his arms. "Is he alive?"

"Yes...no thanks to that idiot..His fledgling got loose and almost killed him" Byakuya frowned furious.

"I smell blood" Shuichi frowned coming into the room. "Oh...no..do you need help?" Shuichi asked concerned.

"Where is your new one..Kokichi" Byakuya frowned noticing the loud short one was missing as he handed Makoto over to Rantaro so he could go get some medical supplies.

"He is out picking somethings up for me .Don't worry he wont attack Makoto. I have him trained well and I just feed my lovelies recently" Rantaro assured before turning to Shuichi. "Go get Kokichi and make sure he understands the situation before he gets back home." He ordered getting a nod before Shuichi quickly left.

"If only Hinata had a better control and hold over his vampires.." Byakuya said bitterly as he grabbed the medicine box.

Kokichi was smiling cheerfully as he picked up the toy gun and was shooting the monsters on the screen. He had been allowed out to go pick up a few things for his vampire Master but..he had long since deviated from that path when he found the arcade. Since he had become a vampire he had been thrilled to find out he didn't have to go to school or obey adults..or do anything other kids his age had to do.. the now eternally 14 year old couldn't help but rejoice at his fortune.

Still it was a bit stuffy sometimes having to deal with his new vampire family. They were from different times . His master and husband Rantaro from what he could tell was from the 1800's and his fellow bride Shuichi was from the 80s and still had issues at times with being with what was in. It was nice to have time by himself. He got a game over before groaning as he found out he was out of money. "Awe man..this sucks" he groaned before noticing someone handing him a quarter.

"SHouldn't you be with your maker?" The dark brown haired teen asked. Kokichi noticed the tell tale signs of a fellow vampire as he took the quarter cautously. "Maybe..it's fine..I will be heading back soon.." Kokichi pouted as he put the quarter in. "Sides..i can handle myself."

"Even with these hunters around..and with you clearly being so young and new to this world" the vampire hmmed. " Still maybe you can help me. My name is Yasuke and i have been looking for another vampire..He goes by the name Hajime..Hinata Hajime?" He asked curiously as Kokichi continued to shoot.

"Sure i know that guy. He is with Rantaro's friend alot.." he answered distractedly as he continued to play his game. " You might be able to find him at that one house on the hill.. Its where he lives."

"thanks..you were a big help" Yasuke smiled handing him another quarter before leaving pleased.

"Yea whatever" Kokichi said distractedly not looking away.

"Did you find any information?" A boy in a skirt asked hopefully when Yasuke met up with him not too long after. "Yes..it seems he has a place here..Finally Chihiro..we have found him again." He said taking the others hand and leading him away. "Hopefully we can help him before Junko finds him though.." Chihiro frowned nervously.

"Don't worry Chi..i wont let her hurt you again.." Yasuke assured his lover who smiled back at him trustingly.

"I..know you wont..You saved me and my friend all those years ago..we are indebted to you..and I know you wouldn't let me down.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the late update i dont have a set update times..but i will try to update for sure sometime this weekend hopefully


	10. Batters up

Ryota shook as he hid in garabge bin as the one hunting him looked around carefully. "Come on Mouse You can't hide forever" the woman taunted swinging her bat around idly. "Sides we had fun together didn't we?" She cooed as Ryota covered his mouth with his hands to avoid making a sound. She was about to open the trash bin when suddenly another voice appeared. Laughing and taunting.

"Junko Enoshima i see we have met again." the boy grinned almost ferally as his one eye glowed red.

"I see so its you father" Junko said mockingly to the kid. "What is my maker doing here? Have you finally come to join me?" She asked not thinking that was really it.

"You should know..that i am not exactly too happy with you kid" Monokuma said narrowly. "I heard about what you have doing..you are walking a dangerous line." he warned. "Killing and torturing all those other vampires and what for..i can only guess"

"I am just continuing my job after death" Junko smiled far too wide. "and the blood is making me feel stronger so its a win win."

"And your bringing too much attention to yourself. It could be dangerous for the rest of us." Monokuma warned.

"You are boring just like your siblings..Usami and Monomi." Junko complained dismissively already raising her bat. "I didn't listen to them and i wont listen to you."

"My family..what did you do to them?" He asked eyes widening.

"What didn't i do to them?" Junko laughed moving her bat to hit him. He dodged it easily as he grew angry. "Oooh father don't be so angry..they aren't dead..they escaped unfortuently thanks to a certain mouse.." She scowled before noticing the sun was rising and cursed. "Just stay out of my way" She warned before hurrying away.

"She is so fallen she cant even stand the sunlight. " Monokuma tisked before turning to the garabge bin and half smiling. "You can come out. The bad girl is gone now" He informed.

Ryota peaked out cautiously. "Uh...Kuma..it really was you" He said relieved to see his old maker. "thank god.." He said relieved as he climbed out falling over with a wince.

"It is so saddening to see siblings fight..then again..i suppose you two barely did meet before all this' Monokuma hmmed thoughtfully as he helped him up. "Now tell me...where are they?" He asked narrowly.

"I...we split up.. I distracted her so they could escape..your brother and sister went the other way..I am sorry...i tried to save them for you but i am too weak." Ryota apologized trembling.

"You shouldn't of went off on your own anyway idiot" Monokuma scolded. "You should of told me instead of just running off half cocked..Man you have gained some balls in the last 40 years..too bad you haven't gotten stronger." he said disappointedly. "Well you did good still so don't worry i am not mad at you" He ruffled the boys head which wasn't heard since he was just a few inches taller then him. Ryota smiled blushing at the praise. "It is just as well i didn't change you to be a fighter. I changed you to be my companion." he pointed out before taking the boys hand. "

"Your desire to do anything for good when you were a human really inspired me. I was so much more interested in despair back then but then i saw your morally grey morals and how you tried to reprogram all those terrible humans..well i couldn't help myself but to change you when you were killed by that one that escaped. I had to save you..not that i am fully into that whole goody two shoes things..I just like to not be bored you know' He chatted cheerfully as he walked into the crowd with him still holding hands. "We can find my troublesome siblings together..but first i want to pick up a new family member i found."

"Of course Kuma..it's fine i will help you with whatever you want to keep you entertained" Ryota smiled privately enjoying his company.

Yasuke sighed as he and Chihiro finally found Hinata's current place. Chihiro smiled reassuringly at his partner before knocking for him. After a moment of hesitation Hinata opened the door. "Hello Yasuke.. Chihiro" Hinata frowned letting them in.

"My idiot son" Yasuke greeted strolling in as Chihiro also waved cheerfully. "I heard you have been naughty again" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have everything under control." Hinata protested annoyed as Nagito came down still covered in blood from his last feeding. "IS...this more food?" He asked hopefully as Chihiro covered his mouth in disgust at the sight of the blood covered body.

"You have another one you cant control..I told you..you need to stop trying to change them on your own..things never go right.." Yasuke frowned as he went over and examined the new vampire who barely protested as he felt his mouth forced open and fangs examined before he moved onto his dull out of it eyes. "You have his mood dulled" he noted with a frown.

"He is out of control other wise.." Hinata informed dully. "He is always hungry though.. i cant seem to get him enough..i get his a new vampire..but the hunger should be gone by now.."

"We heard he was on his death bed when you turned him..that could be why" Chihiro frowned as Nagito licked some blood of his fingers idly.

"Byakuya..said that he had found out that he is from the same family line as Monokuma...could that be it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"If..he really is..then we have alot of things to worry about then just his moods and Hunger.." Yasuke frowned. "Why did you have to turn him of all people?" he groaned.

"I..had to..the moment i saw him..I just..knew i had to..something about him...just pulled me in..I have never felt something so powerful...it was like i had to ...I had no choice.." he tried to explain.

Yasuke and Chihiro glanced at each other with a frown. "I was worried this day would come..." He admitted as Chihiro got a damp cloth and started to clean Nagito carefully as Nagito purred at the attention not really noticing who it was coming from.

"What do you mean..what is going on?!" Hinata demanded confused.

"I think its time..you know the truth about what happened a long time ago in what was your previous life.." yaskuke sighed.

"Previous life..what are you talking about? I was born a vampire..and always have been..i never died..." Hinata denied.

"You are half right.." yasuke sighed. "but you did die once...and your parents...brought you back as a baby ..you were reborn after a hundred years..I told them not to..what they were doing wasn't natural..but they wouldn't listen..somethings are best left dead.."

"What do you mean..was i like my brother..did they use that?" He asked confused.

"No..not exactly..the way you were reborn is...much worse.." Chihiro frowned.

 

SIde note if anyone is curious i based monokuma usami and monomi after these fanart i have found

 

Monokuma is about like this 

 

 

Monomi is a boy in this

and this is usami

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a flashback reveal


	11. Bonnie and Clyde

A long time ago the Vampire Crime Family known simply as the Remnants of Despair and at the head of it was A mysterious figure who not even the followers knew..eventually the Figure head made four children and named them Monokuma Usami, Monomi and Nagi. Each were formed to keep the other followers in line or to serve a purpose. They and their followers wrecked havoc wherever they went. Still the children were not satisfied with their roles and some of them even took up the mantle only reluctantly as to not want to displease their Parent.

Monokuma had almost no qualms with his new role. Before he was changed he was just a petty thief and orphan. At least now he had a family and a purpose. Who cares if it was corrupt. He was already morally grey before when he was human.

Usami though was the most reluctant and didn't like the idea of hurting people..So she preferred to just take indirect approaches and treated her followers with more care. it was said she was the most merciful of the four..and most preferred her to the other siblings.

Monomi was too nervous and cowardly to do much leading..He would always hide behind his guards as he tried his best to command his followers who would just humor him and shake their heads as they tried to remind him of his duties. His second Fuyuhiko ended up doing the leading for him and just carrying out his orders for him. Despite his cowardly nature he was still twisted and wanted things to be his way..and if things didn't go his way it was guaranteed that Fuyuhiko would be punishing the poor soul who upset him.

Finally there was Nagi who was the most unstable out of all of them. The Boy was originally from an asylum and taken and turned against his will. He Did everything in the name of what he deemed hope..and his moods and desires tended to change from one minute to the next. His own followers tended to not dare to oppose him and were always on their toes trying to figure out what it was he wanted in that moment.

One day turning one of their attacks on a group of traveling humans..Nagi ended up meeting the Love of his life. A born vampire from a powerful and neutral family..The Kamukura's Izuru was out hunting when he spoted Nagi laughing as he played with a dead body. The morbid scene stirred something in the usual emotionless young vampire..and he felt drawn to the other boy. It was love at first sight. A..twisted love story formed.

He ended up leaving his family and joining Nagi and they quickly bonded and became mates. There was a plus side..Izuru brought out a more stable Side in Nagi and he would even have moments of sanity thanks to him..although they were still Fleeting. Eventually the crime synadict found him too unrealable and he was removed as A leader and he quickly agreed to step down..having found leading never to his liking anyway. He used his last moment of leadership to make Izuru the new leader and the crimes became more organized and the followers were grateful to have a level headed leader.

Eventually they branched off from the remnants and became their own gang. With Izuru leading the way. The original leader of the Remnants was too preoccupied to even care and the other three didn't seem to mind either and still would pay visits to Nagi when they were free.

Nagi took to being a leaders mate better then an actual crime lord and spent his time being spoiled by Izuru and helping him with their new focus ..robbery and raids. The two eagerly went from land to land stealing from rich and the poor to feed their desires. They became even more wanted then before and even Izuru's former family status couldn't help them.

It was around that time that more and more hunters arouse in protest to all the crimes being committed by not just them but other supernatural creatures as they ran amok and without much care for humans or anyone else for that matter. Hunters and bounty hunters eager for a quick buck took up to hunting and tryign to get rid of any vampire,werewolf,shifter or otherwise that they could. IF there was a bounty on them even better.

The Despair children couldn't help but watch in horror as karma caught up with them..The first to go was their parent who made them..then their followers and family followed. Fearing for the lives of his remaining family..Monokuma took Usami and Monomi into hiding with him and the few remaining followers that were considered more family then servants joined..even then though there was only a few left.  
By this point Nagi and Izuru were to cocky and sure of their power. They ignored Monokuma's pleading and continued their crime spree. Karma would eventually catch up to them..

it was on a rainy day when they were relaxed after having just made a successful raid. They were at a bar drinking and celebrating when hunters found them too drunk to even notice the danger.

They were caught and chained up..Before they could even protest they were tied up to be beheaded. "Any last words?" One of the hunters asked them coolly. "or regrets?" He offered them that much. IZuru looked at Nagi who was crying and tried to give him a brave smile.

"I only regret we were caught..If i have my way..I would come back and do it all again. I would do anything for Nagi" IZuru declared. "Even Die for him"

"For..once..I truly feel very unlucky" Nagi sobbed. "I..guess i could only be lucky for so long before it runs..out.." he sniffed. "Izuru...I love you" he informed before he was beheaded. Izuru barely had time to mourn before he joined him in death. Little did the humans know..but two different groups had also secretly viewed the execution. One group being the remaining three siblings..who silently cried mourning the death of their dear brother..and the other mourning group..Izuru's parents.

That should of been the end of their story..but The kamukura's had other plans. They managed to save the body of their son a from being burned and destroyed and they took it to their home where they protected it the best they could as they hired dark wizards from all around the lands to help them. It took a while but one dark magic user had a solution..It would take time and many sacrifices..but eventually with time and enough blood and power they could resurrect their son and he would be even better then before.

It took a hundred years and too many murders and bodies to count..but finally they had enough and the mage agreed to come help them..things didn't go as expected though..Instead of their son..their darling young son..a baby appeared before them..that looked slightly off..Gone were the red eyes and black flowing hair..left behind was a purer soul..with brown hair and only one red eye. .even his aura seemed lighter and more refreshed.

"Thats not our son" The parents screamed upset sure that a mistake was made as the baby whimpered at the tension in the room.

"It is..your sons soul is in there...but he needed a new body..so i made him one" the mage informed annoyed that he was being doubted. They shook their heads in confusion and disbelief. "We wanted our adult son..not this." the father scowled. "Our son was a talented super vampire..this is just a pitiful baby"

"You are ungrateful vampires" The mage scowled angrily. "You will never have another child again" He cursed making them back up as he leaned down and picked up the baby. "I will take this child and give him to another who is more grateful..while you two suffer."

"wait..you owe us our son..our actual son" The mother protested.

"Oh you will get your son..someday he will come back..and end you" he laughed as he left. He ended up meeting with an old friend who was a vampire..Yasuke...who took him in before eventually He found a vampire couple The Hajime's and gave them the boy who named him Hinata and raised him as their own.

Hinata took the story in with surprise. "I had...no idea...i did those things.." he said shocked.

"Oh sweetie..you didn't do any of those things..Izuru did..you are your own person." Chihiro informed gently carding his hands thru nagitos hair as the other boy slept . WHile the story was being told Chihiro had cleaned Nagito and put him in new clean clothes before being surprised as the young white haired vampire had fallen asleep in his lap. He allowed it and ran his hands reassuring thru the others hair in comfort. "You can't take all that blame and sorrow onto yourself."

"Still..for Nagi..to be reborn as Nagito all this time later...and for you of all people to find him and change him..things can't be good' Yasuke reminded with a worried sigh. "Monokuma is back too..and he wants his brother back..You need to realize the mess you are..You can't control any of this Hinata."

Hinata scowled. "I can try"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year..also side note  
> Appearently some translations have his name as Hajime Hinata..but others have it as Hinata Hajime and i always read it as that..and i had no freaking idea it was the other way around in some places .but i cant go back on this now..so Its Hinata Hajame


	12. Festival time part 1

A week had passed and Makoto was finally recovering thanks to Byakuya's constant care and attention..He was finally able to walk about with out help for a period of time even..still Byakuya was reluctant to give in to Makotos request.

Byakuya frowned as he looked at Makoto's pleading face. "Is this...really important to you.." he frowned looking away from the bed where Makoto sat.

"Yes..please.. I have been looking forward to this festival. " He nodded pleadingly. " i feel alot better from my anemia and.." he trailed off shyly. "I..would really like to go with you..i mean..if you want.."

"go with me.." Byakuya frowned raising an eyebrow surprised. He hadn't showed any initiative before on actually doing things with him...maybe he was finally coming around to the idea.

"Yea..like..a date..maybe..i mean..if you want to that is.." he said quickly retracting nervously. Byakuya smiled smugly as confidence and pride overcame him.

"Well if its a date you want I suppose i can give in and spoil you." Byakuya conceded liking the idea of a date.

"Really..?" Makoto said happily. "You..wouldn't mind going on a date with me?"

"Well i have only been trying to court you since the beginning Naegi" He informed amused.

"I..had no idea..i thought maybe you just wanted to be my friend.." Makoto admitted sheepishly.

"You have always been a bit clueless" The blonde said fondly ruffling his hair. "Okay i will take you to the festival then. Just rest and take it easy till that day" he conditioned. Makoto nodded happily leaning into his touch. Inside he was nearly jumping for joy.. his first date...and with Togami no less! How lucky was he!

Yasuke frowned as he watched Hinata try to help Nagito take down a human who was trying to escape their pursuit. Nagito leapt and pounced on the human tackling him to the ground and struggled to keep him there as Hinata hummed in approval and stepped on the scared man keeping him on the ground.

"Good job." Hinata grinned flashing his fangs as Nagito laughed with a grin too big to be human or sane. "Hin..a..ta" Nagito purred out slowly. "What a rush!" He explained digging his claws into the body causing it to scream in pain. Hinata grinned despite himself as he watched his feral lover.

"Hinata You are only fostering the darkness in him." Yasuke scowled reminding him.

"I am just teaching him to do the same things you taught me" Hinata protested as Nagito started to drink from the man hungrily.

"I never taught you to be this savage..did you even make sure this man was worth killing..or if he had connections" He frowned.

"Does it matter? No one will find him and Nagito needed to feed..Plus i was going to share with you as well. I know its been a few days for you too." He pointed out.

"You ..are changing...Hinata..I don't like this" Yasuke frowned worriedly. "The Hinata i raised wasn't this heartless."

"You are over thinking things..its not like i am doing anything really that bad" Hinata scowled. "If you don't want any then don't take any" he snapped his eyes flashing red in annoyance.

"Ignore him Hinata.." Nagito huffed bringing the arm away from his mouth. "Eat with me.." he purred pulling him closer. "I love watching you feed my love" he grinned. Hinata looked about to protest before he nodded joinning him in drinking from the mans body.

For a moment..it seemed to Yasuke that he wasn't looking at his adopted son or that poor fledgling but the old souls inside them..It was like a scene from the past..of Izuru and Nagi..he could see them so clearly. He blinked and then the scene was gone..things looked normal again. Could..their souls be reacting...now that they were together again..?

On the day of the festival Rantaro smiled as he looked at his two beauties dressed up for the festivities. "Rantaro..do we really have to dress like this?" Shuichi protested red faced. "I like it..I think i look cute" Kokichi cheered spinning the best he could in the female pink Furisode. "Sides you look cute too Shu." He assured airily.

"That's not the point' Shuichi blushed as he shifted in his blue Furisode.

"You said you would always do what i say. I created you and am your master aren't i?" Rantaro reminded amused as he set a flower in Shuichi's hair. "Now come on we are going to meet The others." He reminded taking Shuichi's hand. Shuichi frowned handing his face behind a fan.

He found Byakuya at the meeting place in front of the entrance standing next to him wearing a males kimono. His eyes widened as he took in what Shuichi and Kokichi were wearing. Kokichi waved cheerfully as Shuichi blushed behind behind his fan.

"Wow you two look very um...pretty" makoto frowned unsure of what to say but not wanting to offend them. it wasn't his business what they decided to wear.

"Awe thanks" Kokichi grinned cheerfully. "I know" He winked causing Makoto to avert his eyes. he never knew what to say around Kokichi.

They were about to enter when they were surprised to see Hinata walking in with Nagito holding onto his arm. They were dressed in normal everyday wear and Nagito was looking more aware and lively in that moment a suspitous spot of red was near his mouth as he nuzzled into Hinata as he smiled wide.

"Hinata..you actually came" Byakuya frowned in disaproval. "You sure thats a good idea?"

"Of course Nagito wanted to go. He hasn't ever been able to go to one of these" Hinata grinned stiffly as Makoto frowned worried as he watched.

"Nagito...are you feeling okay..?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course i have never felt better. " Nagito assured cheerfully. "Thanks to Hinata here i am more alive then i have ever felt"

"really..you don't look it..You are so pale..." he frowned touching his hand before pulling away at how cold he felt. "Your hands are cold.." He explained as he tried to warm them up.

"Makoto how wonderful of you to be worried about little old me" Nagito explained cheerfully. "but i really am fine" he assured before he and Hinata went into the gate and entered the festival.

"Someone is feeling risky" Rantaro observed vaguely before entering with his two lovers.

Makoto frowned not really letting it go..something was off..and had been for a while..

They walked around and enjoyed the games and food as Rantaro and Byakuya secretly kept an eye on Hinata and nagito..who seemed to be behaving themselves in that moment for now at least.

they were walking by a tent when a young man with long messy dark brown dreads came out of a tent dressed in a strange robe. "Hey want your fortunes told? I am right 30 percent of the time." The man declared.

"Huh?" Makoto frowned stopping .

"Yea your curious aren't you. Names Yasuhiro and im powerful seer. I can promise you i can wow you with my visions" He declared as Byakuya rolled his eyes unamused.

"Oooh I do I Do" Kokichi grinned. "Lets all get ours done." He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well if it is what you want to do." Rantaro said indulgently.

"Wow i am getting some good buisness today" Yasuhiro grinned happily leading them in not noticing three young teens watching from a small distance away. Monokuma nodding to his siblings. "Keep an eye on them..I am going to see if i can find our brother" he informed seperating from them.

The small group sat around the table as Yasuhiro stared into his crystal ball concentrating.

"I see...a dark energy surrounding you all" the seer informed ominously. "The reaper is approaching and a friend will be taken by an old family member from a past life." he predicted.

"Ooh hey thats nice." Kokichi said boredly. "But tell me something important..like..what about me. is anything cool going to happen to me?" He asked eagerly.

the Seer frowned looking at the ball. "I see..you have a great healthy life and no harm will come your way."

"Oh see thats good. " Kokichi grinned.

"Oh..and your family will expand soon. Oh a baby congrats" He clapped cheerfully.

"Are you sure your actually skilled?" Shuichi frowned skeptically. "This all seems rather fake.."

"Oh thats rich..coming from you" Yashuhiro said offended. "especially considering what most of you are.."

"Don't talk any further" Byakuya warned.

"Oh..thats right..one of you doesn't know" Yashuhiro nodded getting it . "Hey no worries. I don't care what you guys do..Its not my buisness" He dismissed as Makoto listened confused.

"All you told us is for the most part pretty vauge" Byakuya frowned. " I know how your powers work..and i would rather you not even attempt my future" He informed coolly.

"You are no fun" Yashuhiro pouted before turning to makoto. "Ooh you are reuniting with a loved one and your past life and your present life will merge into one...good and bad things will come your way..but in return your friend will become your enemy."

"AH..i am done.." makoto frowned getting up. "I don't like this guys predictions" Byakuya frowned getting up to follow him.

"You are a riot" Rantaro laughed at the predictions after makoto and Byakuya left.

'Oh..and you need to stop having so many brides..someones getting jealous" He informed Rantaro who coughed awkwardly looking away as SHuichi eyed him at those words. "Are you planning on making another?" He asked suspiciously.

"No..of course not...i am happy with just you two" Rantaro quickly assured.

"Money...i need to get paid" Yashuhiro reminded holding out his hand expectantly. "That would be 300 dollars"

"Thats a bit much" Shuichi protested as Rantaro reluctantly paid for the whole group. "Byakuya owes me" he grumbled.


	13. The festival part two

Makoto was pulled into Byakuya's arms . "Why are you so upset...the guy is a hack." Byakuya reminded as Makoto leaned into him. "I..don't know...something about his words...they scared me" Makoto confessed. "There has been so many things going on..and...i think i might be losing time lately..that i cant acount for..what if what he says is true..and i lose someone close to me?"

"It's fine...I promise it will be" He frowned holding him close protectively. "I know i don't look it but i am tough. I can handle whatever problems you may have I will hurt anyone who tries"

Makoto laughed despite himself and returned the hug. "I can't see someone like you doing anything tough..little less fighting." He confessed drying his eyes.

"Heh..appearances are deceiving." Byakuya informed mysteriously. "You never really know how a person is till its too late."

"That is a bit true isn't it Togami" A voice hummed coming up to them. They turned and spotted a girl with pink pony tails wearing a pink and white dress. In her hands she held a stuffed bunny. She looked around 10 but could be younger or was hard to read."Does he know yet about you?" she asked innocently.

"Usami" Byakuya frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Big brother asked me to keep an eye on things..but i couldn't help but interject. Lying is bad you know" She tisked. "How can you expect relationships to bloom with deception?"

"Byakuya..what is this girl talking about?" Makoto frowned confused.

"Ignore her..she is just putting her snout into things that don't below to her" Byakuya said coolly. "We have no business with you or your siblings..leave us be...or do you three plan to ruin things for me more?"

"I had nothing to do with what big brother did" Usami reminded. "I wasn't even there when Junko was saved...and trust me i don't like her either..she hurt me pretty bad recently..such a meanie" She pouted.

"Cut the crap you stupid bunny and leave us" He ordered coolly. "Or i will hurt you as well."

"Byakuya...don't threaten her..she is just a little girl.." Makoto protested stepping between them. "Come on..lets just leave her" He urged.

"You ..are so nice...then again i remember you always were" Usami smiled pleased. "Big brother Makoto its been a while."

"I..am sorry do i know you?" Makoto frowned confused.

"No..i suppose you don't.." she hmmed glancing up at the growing moon. "but you will soon.."

"Is there going to be a fight here?" Rantaro asked pleasantly joining them with the other two close behind. "I hope not."

"Ahhh its Pinkie" Kokichi grinned recognizing her. "Tell me where is your scared cat brother?"

"Around" Usami replied unamused at the sight of Kokichi. "Well..i think i have seen enough here..I can't stand the sight of rats." She huffed turning and leaving.

"She must of not of forgiven me for last time still." Kokichi grinned unashamed.

"Well you did stab her brother" Shuichi frowned.

"He fell into my knife.." Kokichi lied as Makoto listened nervously. Just what kind of people was he hanging out with? He moved to go away from them when he spotted leon and souda. He hurried over to them with a wave. eager to see a familiar and less creepy person.

"Hey Makoto is everything okay?" Soda asked from where he was hanging on Leon.

"Yea..its uh...fine how are you two? I haven't seen you for a couple weeks now." he frowned.

"we are fine..but uh Kaz here is being homeschooled" Leon informed unable to tell him the real reason why. Kazuichi Soda laughed nodding as he subconously rubbed his stomach. "Yea but its fine.. I was just going to finish it off and then take over a mechanic shop anyway." He said lightly.

"Well..i guess i am not the only one doing home school" Makoto frowned glancing back at his other group. "OH..have you seen Nagito...he is off.." Makoto whispered. "He should be in a hospital right..but people keep telling me he is better now..." he frowned. "Seems off right..you don't just get cured from terminal cancer.."

"Ah.." Leon glanced at his mate before looking back to Makoto. "You never know..medicine is advanced"

Makoto frowned at that. "Maybe..." he said skeptically as Togami joined them. "Come on let these two pups have alone time on their date..We need to go"

"but..i haven't seen them in a while.." Makoto protested as the two wolves glared at the vampire before patting makoto on his head. "It's fine..we will stop by and see you soon" they assured before leaving them alone. Makoto watched them leave disappointed. "Yea...fine see you" makoto frowned.

"You shouldn't of...went and talked to them..you could of made Togami angry.." Monomi stuttered to Usami when she rejoined him. "He has always blamed us for saving that princes..murderer"

"Don't worry Mi..It's fine..you worry too much..sides things will be fine..soon he will have his little prince back and then he wont be such a grumpy pants." she said surely to the boy with the shaggy half white and half pink hair. "You really need to not worry so much..it's not good for your nerves." she said lightly. "You should smile more..sides you should be focus on cheering up Fuyuhiko. He did just lose someone close to him to try to save you recently diddn't he?" She reminded nodding to the boy whose eye was still covered with a bandage and healing.

"right..of course..I am sorry Fuyu." Monomi frowned hugging the other boy who sniffed trying to appear tough and not cry. "..Peko..will be aveneged..after we get our brother back...things will be fine..." He said hopefully. "Right...?" he said looking at his second for guidance.

"Peko...knew what she was getting into..serving you has always had risks.." Fuyuhiko said looking away as he put a hand on his masters shoulder in comfort. "Junko...wont get away with it.." he nodded. "Now..lets go get your brother.."

Hinata and Nagito were laughing as they explored the festival. Hinata smiled pleased at Nagitos happiness and relieved that for at least now Nagito seemed to be happy and at peace. He was admiring Nagito as he picked up an item from a booth when he felt something hit him in the back of his head. He fell over with a pained grunt as Fuyuhiko examined him to make sure he was fine. "He is passed out" He informed Monomi who nodded behind his too long sleeves that covered his mouth. "I hate hurting people...it makes them hate me' He frowned as Monokuma joined them shoving his brother with a snort making Fuyuhiko annoyed.

"if you don't hurt them they will hurt you" Monokuma informed as Nagito turned noticing the scene with a gasp. "What did you do to him!" Nagito gasped upset his eyes turning red.

"Nagi..It's fine..he will be okay but you need to come with us" Ryota said placing a hand on him to make him look at him as Monokuma grabbed him. "Come on little brother i have missed you so much" He purred nuzzling him as the other two siblings joined them . Ryota forced a rag over his mouth making him pace out.

Hinata weakly lifted his head just in time to see them carying away a passed out Nagito away .

"Bring him back.."Hinata groaned before laying his head back down and welcoming the darkness.

unaware of what had happened Makoto and the others laughed as they continued to enjoy the festival..Togami though seemed to be ill at ease..It seemed like someone was watching them..and he didn't like it.

"I have found you master.." A girl in glasses laughed from the crowd.


	14. Bloody chardonnay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to all find out how Touko was changed also im working on getting ready for an amv contest so while i get what i need for that im trying to update as much as i can so that if i disappear thanks to that for a bit that you wont be missing out lol

Hinata groaned as he felt someone pick him up. He cracked open his eyes only to see none other then Yasuke.. "Dad..?" he groaned as Chihiro frowned hovering nearby. "His head is bleeding.." Chihiro frowned holding a hand over it to try to heal it himself with his special ability before pulling away as the found closed. Hinata sighed relieved that the pain was gone before struggling as he remembered what had happened.

Yasuke frowned setting him down reluctantly. "Tell me what happened" he frowned. "Where is Nagito?" He prodded.

"He..was taken..." Hinata gasped holding onto Yasuke.

"Taken..by who?" Chihiro frowned.

"Them..that stupid Monokuma and his coven..." He scowled. "You have to help me...you would know better then anyone where they could be." He said surely as he continued to clutch the shirt.

"Hinata..i don't know where they are..and you can't hope to go against them yourself...you should not make an enemy of them." He warned pulling his hands away. "I warned you this would happen..but you didn't listen."

"Yas...don't be so rough on him..he just lost someone important to him" Chihiro scolded as Hinata sniffed rubbing his tears away. yasuke sighed. "I will have to help you out of this mess too..but don't think you are getting out of this scott free.. You will reflect on your actions in the mean time..now come on lets go." He scowled giving in to his partner. "this really is a huge mess."

Hinata scowled and followed his adopted parents out of the fair. With or without their help..he would get Nagito back.

Byakuya was about to leave with Makoto when he felt eyes on him again. He shivered as he turned and didn't see anyone again. Makoto noticed his unease and frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly putting an arm on his shoulder in concern. Byakuya smiled at him distractedly before kissing his cheek. "I am fine..Come on lets go." He frowned wanting to get far away from the prying unseen eyes. "You want to go get ice cream with the others?" he asked getting a smile in reply. "Yea..sounds fun" Makoto smiled leaning happily into him.

Touka scowled from where she was watching..Just who was this new guy...and who did he think he was touching her master? She frowned as she followed them and an another group of vampires towards a ice cream parlor. She watched enviously as her master shared a sundae with this new boy and even feed him. That should of been her not him! She fumed as she watched them interact and even smile at each other..

It didn't make sense..Her Master never smiled..She never once got to see him smile..since the day she had met him..all those years ago.

In the 40's when she was human ,She had been a romance novelist struggling to publish and be respected thanks to her gender..it was nerve wrecking. In her spare time she would unleash her frustration by killing cute boys who caught her eye. She would follow them get to know their routine and finding out when they were most vulnerable before killing them with her broken scissors.

It had been on one of her hunts..when she had spotted her master for the first time. He had been kneeling in front of what looked like a grave and laying forget me nots by it. She lingered watching him talk fondly to the stone before finally getting up and leaving. Once he was gone she curiously went over to examine the weathered tombstone.

Here lies Makoto Togami

A prince of his husbands heart

Murdered and forcefully taken too soon

Death is just the stepping stone to eternity

Touko scoffed at the tombstone and stepped on the flowers before leaving. She chose in that moment to make him her next target..but things didn't go easy for her..She found out too late that he was in fact not human and easily overpowered her . She found in that moment..her love for him overflowed at the sight of such power and beauty. She nearly drooled in pleasure at the pain he inflicted on her. She didn't even mind that she was dying..SHe didn't die though..His master had a started to bleed when she had cut his hand in the process.

She eyed the blood deviously and sucked on the hand taking in his blood..She just had wanted to die with a part of him inside her..but thanks to that instead of dying..she had changed. He cursed as he saw what had happened and tried to get her to spit it out but it was too late. Ever since that moment she had stuck to him and followed him wherever he went. Like a curse that she didn't mind inflecting and somehow bad things kept happening to her in the process..

Just recently Master had accidentally buried her alive last time which made it really hard for her to get out and find him..to think though in that time some new human had caught Masters attention. Well..she would just have to do something about that.

Monokuma grinned as he noticed his brother had started to stir. He sat on the bed watching him fondly. Nagito groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Where...am I?" He asked tiredly.

"You are finally home where you belong" Monomi informed his brother with a smile. "and good thing too..its been a long time since you left us Nagi."

"yes we missed you" Usami agreed

"..Home..i don't..know you guys.." Nagito frowned backing up causing Monokuma to scowl.

"Thats really Mean brother..and after we went thru so much trouble to find you.." He tisked the confused boy.

"But its fine..you will remember in time..it doesn't help either that Hinata was trying to rewrite your personality and memories to suite his perverted needs" Usami huffed. "Thats not nice at all." she scowled squeazing the head of her stuffed bunny off in annoyance causing Nagito to get more nervous.

"Wait..he was doing what..?" Nagito felt his mouth drop at this new information. "Is..that true?" he asked started to second guess everything.

"Of course its true..we maybe alot of things but we aren't liars." Monokuma huffed. "We have a list of rules we follow and we stick to them no matter what." He wagged his finger. "DOn't worry we will fill you in so you know them" He assured.

"But..first lets celebrate. It's been a long time since we have all been together" Monomi cheered before turning to his second. "Fuyuhiko go tell one of the human servents to come here..I am sure Nagi is hungry." He ordered. Fuyuhiko nodded and left before pulling a stone faced human inside.

"Why do you all keep calling me Nagi...its Nagito.." Nagito corrected trying to avoid looking at the hypnotized human as Monokuma took out a knife and ran it along The maids arm.

"No..its Nagi..thats your true name..and don't forget it" Usami corrected as she pulled the girls arm to her lips and licked it pleased. "Come on Nagi take a sip..this one has been drinking nothing but chardonnay for two days straight..so you can really taste it." She informed. "It is just how you used to like it." She encouraged.

Nagito frowned hesitant before giving in and taking a long sip before hungrily digging his fangs in as his eyes changed to red in lust. You are still so wild.." Usami said in awe as monomi leaned in curiously. "Well he did just get changed..its to be expected" He reminded his sister

"Thats fine with us...new vampires are much more easier to mold..and thanks to that ..we can mold him back into the brother that we missed..but this time..our brother wont leave us..especially not for something silly like love" Monokuma smirked. "Pupupu ! I love it when things go my way"


	15. Shuichi's past

Kokichi grinned amused as he watched Shuichi and Makoto play a game in the arcade. "Wow you two suck at this" He taunted.

"I never played this before.." SHuichi protested. "I didn't have video games when i was younger."

"Really..was your family poor or super strict?" Makoto asked confused.

"Uh..i didn't have a family before Rantaro and Kokichi.." He frowned.

"I see..i have to admit..i thought you all were a bit strange at first." Makoto admitted leaning on the arcade machine. "I mean...i have never seen anyone in a relationship with more then one person at the same time..Don't you get jealous?" he asked curiously.

"I mean..at first When i joined..It was just me..but i already knew eventually i was going to not be the only one..Rantaro informed me at the start so i was prepared" Shuichi admitted.

"Huh..really.. Still" Makoto frowned unsure.

"It's fine..Really i love Rantaro..and I don't mind sharing him with Kokichi besides i love them both" Shuichi informed as he metally recalled his past with Rantaro.

Shuichi had been a child of the 60s and was quickly orphaned by the wars that had occurred. He had learned quickly to take care of himself and took to pick pocketing and selling junk he rummaged. It had been one day when he was caught by one of the people he had stolen from..when he met Rantaro. The then human was 16 and already living by himself for 4 years off the streets..and he had been hardened by the harshness of life..He wasn't even surprised when the man he had stolen from had decided to take matters into his own hands..Or that he was left bleeding on the ground in the ally. It was ..only fair..he had stolen..things were bound to catch up with him eventually why not now?

He laid on the ground bleeding out having given up when a shadow covered him. He cracked open his eyes with a resigned sigh. He expected to see someone coming back to finish the job..but instead it was a green haired angel with red hungry eyes. He smiled weakly up at the angel. He didn't mind dying so much..if this was the last thing he would see. He reached up his hand and touched the mans face leaving a splash of blood on his face.

"Hello..aren't you beautiful." Rantaro grinned taking the bloody hand in his before licking it. "Would you like to come with me?"

"...to heaven?" Shuichi asked weakly. "I...wouldn't mind going with you."

"Not heaven love" Rantaro had replied amused before leaning in and biting the surprised boy. He had changed that day..and soon found himself living a new life..where he never had to worry about the cold or hunger. Shuichi found himself in a new and better place and all he had to do in exchange is be Rantaros bride and servant. He didn't even mind..He had always liked both genders and his hero and savior was in his eyes the most perfect being...Still he noticed occasionally he would get a sad look in his eyes.

It was after a few years of them living together as a couple that he came across a shrine with a photo of a purple haired boy with a smile so big and full of life..next to it was a urn with a latin phrase on it..

amica mea in sempiternum

He traced the phrase wondering what it meant.

"It says forever my love" Rantaro informed from behind him. Shuichi turned startled. "Oh..sorry..i didn't mean to intrude..." He apologized quickly getting a small smile and head shake in reply.

"It's fine..It's been a long time since he has passed.." Rantaro said placing a new freshly cut rose by the picture. "He was murdered by hunters a long time ago when i wasn't there to protect him" he said mournfully.

"i see..so..he was your bride before me" Shuichi frowned. " i am sorry you lost him.."

"It is only temporary..I am going to get him back and then you will have a new brother and partner..We will be a big family..maybe even expand it further have kids settle down away from prying eyes and live a life of leasure" He said surely. "But..until we get him back..we can't do much of anything..Our family is on pause for now.."

"If..you get him back..will you even need me? Am i just a replacement till then?" Shuichi asked hurt and a little jealous.

"No of course not..Its not uncommon for Vampires to have more then one lover..in fact it can strengthen their bonds more. I will love you and him equally" He assured giving him a kiss. "I didn't change you to be a replacement..although you have helped cheer me up and make me feel more alive" he assured putting their heads together. "Thanks to you..im not alone..and i promise no matter what happens you will never be alone either."

Shuichi smiled in reply hugging him lovingly. "Okay..i get it. I promise i will help you find him..and love him just as much as you do..I will do whatever i can to make you happy." He vowed.

"Shu?" Kokichi's voice echoed waking him from his thoughts. "You there?" he waved his hands in front of Shuichi making him blink and come back to himself.

"Huh..oh sorrry..I was just thinking..Its fine" Shuichi shook his head coming back to himself before smiling at Kokichi and taking his hand. "Did i miss something?"

"No its fiine" Kokichi pouted. "Come on..I am thristy..Can we drop of Makoto and go get some red juice" He asked hopefully at the older vampire who smiled amused and nodded. "Yea i am sure its fine..you don't mind Makoto do you?" he asked getting a shrug in reply.

"Honestly i can make it back myself.. You go ahead and go ahead. If i need help i can just ask my boyfriend to pick me up" He informed.

"Okay sounds good." Shuichi nodded as Kokichi grinned excitedly holding onto Shuichi lovingly. "You are the best Shu. I love you sooo much." Kokichi explained happily as the two left.

"Well..they certainly do love each other at least" Makoto noted watching the couple leave. "And they really are happy..Good for them" he hmmed before going back to his game.


	16. What is even real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally figured out all the clips i need for my amv..so i will be working on that more soon but i wanted to do this one chapter before i go to bed..its like..530 am here..i couldn't sleep anyway

Makoto was waiting for Byakuya at the mall when He spotted that Fortune teller from the day of the fair. He was walking into a wiccan shop nearby distracted. After a moments thought he decided to follow him inside. Yashuhiro raised an eyebrow upon finding him in the shop as well. "You don't seem like the type to dabble in the dark arts" He pointed out as he picked up an amulet to study it. "Sigh..its a fake.." he sighed disappointed setting it back down.

"I uh..am not a big believer in the supernatural.." Makoto frowned. "I like to believe things i can see and touch" he informed only to be surprised as Yashuhiro started to laugh. "Ah...thats a good one...oh man if you only knew" Yashuhiro laughed.

"Knew..what?" Makoto frowned confused.

"Oooh you will find out soon enough..sadly..it will be too late for you" He informed bluntly as he added some herbs into his basket.

"IS..this about your fortune you said at the fair..I will admit..its strange you knew Nagito would go missing...but Still...i dont believe...any of it"

"Well you should believe me" Yashuhiro tisked poking his finger at his chest. "You are going to lose yourself if you don't pay attention. "

"Lose myself how?" Makoto frowned. 'this guy is a crackpot.' he thought annoyed.

"your little boyfriend of course. " Yashuhiro said as if it was obvious. "He isn't really dating you..he is dating the past you..and he wants that you back..but if he gets that you back..this you will disappear"

"Huh...you lost me" Makoto frowned confused. "Are you high..are you on some drug..or something?" he asked unamused.

"Well..i mean i did smoke a little earlier but i wouldn't say i am that high dude" The older man laughed. "I don't know what that has to do with anything i am saying..I am just saying you need to leave that guy..or you wont be the same. trust me i am feeling pretty right at this moment. I would say im like..70 percent right at this moment." he insisted. "Plus..i know that guy..he isn't what you think."

"I don't care what you say..your crazy...besides I love Togami...I cant imagine my laugh without him..he means too much to me..I won't leave him..just because of your crazy delusions." He scowled stubbornly. "before him..It was just me..and my brother..i haven't had anyone..but thanks to Togami...i am not alone anymore"

"Your brother..?" Yashuhiro frowned before ahhing. "right..Thats your new reality" he nodded confusing Makoto more and making him more annoyed. "Do you ever wonder..if your memories are really real..If the people you know..were really in your life all this time?" he pondered.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Makoto snapped.

"IS...that brother really your brother..at this point and time? Do you really love mr. Togami? " he pressed.

"What do you mean? Of course he is my brother..and Of course i love Byakuya!" he huffed puffing out his cheeks annoyed.

"I don't deny that he is your brother..but is he your brother now?" he asked cryptically.

"You aren't making any sense." He said narrowly.

"Well..you always were stubborn. who knows maybe my prediction is wrong..and you will leave this whole ordeal the same..maybe you will merge as one being..Like that little brat..maybe you wont lose yourself" he hmmed thoughtfully. "I hope so..the present you really is funny." He patted his head making makoto annoyed. "here have a good luck charm on me" He grinned handing him a trinket.

"I told you..i dont believe in any of that stuff" Makoto reminded.

"Well you always have been pretty lucky on your own..but still a little help doesn't hurt" He winked.

Makoto frowned looking down at the charm in his hand before putting it in his pocket. "I am not leaving him" he repeated annoyed before leaving.

"That is a dead boy walking." Yashuhiro whistled. "Hope he isn't queasy around blood."

"you look annoyed" Byakuya noted when he spotted Makoto storm out of the mall.

"I just ran into a pesky fly is all" Makoto huffed. "it wouldn't stop buzzing in my ear"

"AH..i see..well if you need me to swat the fly let me know" Byakuya hmmed curiously as he helped him into the car.

"Hey...Byakuya..what do you think of vampires?" Makoto asked after sometime. Byakuya glanced at him as he continued to drive.

"What about them?" Togami asked carefully as he focused again on the road.

"Well do you think that there is a possibility they could exist?" Makoto asked.

"Well i think anything is possible" Togami replied. "Do you?"

"No.. i mean..the idea of a vampire is nice...they seem pretty romantic in the stories..but i don't think its possible." Makoto frowned before thinking. "Although..if anything..was a vampire..i would wonder..if maybe..Nagito was...He got cured..so quick..and almost over night..Him being a vampire..would explain things.." he admitted as Togami smirked before quickly schooling his features. "Still..that would be too fantastic..i still doubt whether he is even really cured..he is still too cold..and pale..and he hardly ever goes out during the day..well he did ..before he disappeared." he frowned worried.

"Would..it please you if Nagito came back?" Byakuya asked softly.

"It..would make me happy if i knew..He has been gone for over a week..I am really worried" Makoto admitted.

"I See..." Byakuya replied absently.

Later that night Byakuya found Hinata Searching for the 7th night trying to find any trace of Nagito. "What do you want?" Hinata asked narrowly as he trailed thru the woods. "I am here to help you find your little imp." He replied annoyed fixing his glasses. "As much as i hate to help you and with how busy i am..I have to help you..His absence is upsetting Makoto." He informed dully.

"I hate to..take your help but i am desperate.. Who knows what they are doing to Nagito right now" Hinata frowned.

The group laughed as Nagito pushed his chips forward. "All IN" Nagito challanged with a fanged grin making the humans they were playing with nervous. "I fold" One muttered as other reluctantly went all in as well. They groaned in dismay as he reveals all aces.

"We can't afford to pay.." Some of them groaned worriedly as Monokuma chuckled amused.

"Thats fine..I don't want any of your money." Nagito assured with a wicked smile.

"You..don't" One human asked nervously.

"Naw..I don't ..I just want your life.." The new vampire informed. "YOu can either agree to be my servants..or my food" He offered. "I know..i am pretty generous" He grinned

"Thats our Nagi" Monokuma laughed. "You really are so amusing."

"It took some time..and convincing but we really managed to bring you back" Monomi agreed locking the door so the scared humans couldn't escape.

"Well i am just sorry i put up a fight at all" Nagi said boredly as he stepped on one of the corned humans to stop him from escaping further. "I really do hate despair and pain..Embracing this warm happy feeling is so much more satisfying..it feels me with Hope" He grinned flashing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is called the Fall of Nagito and will show what happened to him. so be prepared for some despair


	17. The fall of Nagito

After he awoke and found himself in a new place..with new people..he was honestly frightened..but his mind also felt so much clearer for the first time in what seemed like ages. He didn't know..if what the new people said was true..it seemed off..and wrong somehow..

Why would Hinata lie to him..? Why would he try to change him...? Then again isn't that what these people wanted too? Didn't they want their brother back..? It was all too much to even consider..He felt like a pawn in a game of chess between two different groups..and he wasn't sure who he wanted to win..

He leaned against the wall by the barred window. It seemed that this new group wanted to control him even more so then Hinata..they locked him in this nicely furnished jail cell..and would visit him only to see if they can prompt memories of a past he didn't even recall.

This past life..was completely blank to him..but he knew his present life all to well..It was boring and hopeless..He was born premature and sickly..He was born the ugly trash he was..and his parents had no problems reminding him of it whenever they could. He was born without any color..or pigment save for his grey eyes..His parents eventually found his medical bills and his horrible self to be too much for them so they gave him up and signed their rights away.

It was at the orphanage where he was dropped off without thought that he finally found luck in his first and only friend..Makoto. Makoto was his everything..the boy was a year younger then him but acted so much more mature and put together. The boy had the grace and kindness of what he imagined a prince was like..Even in his tattered too big clothes and his dirt smudged face he still looked like royalty to him. He was sure in another life..this perfect soul was a prince from a distant land that was beloved by many..He certainly was loved by most in the orphanage here..it was amazing he wasn't adopted yet.

Makoto filled him hope..If someone like him could care and love him..then maybe he was worth something!

"Don't worry Nagito..you aren't alone" a then 10 year old Makoto assured a sad Nagito when he was turned down again. "You have me as your family..I am your brother and have been since we met' He declared drying Nagitos tears. Nagito looked up at him wide eyed. "Really...We are family?" He asked Makoto hopefully.

Makoto nodded with a big smile. "I promise we will be family forever.. I wont get adopted by anyone who doesn't want you. I swear it" he said cutting his finger with a pocket knife before offering it to Nagito who took it and hesitantly cut his finger with a wince making it bleed. Makoto grinned putting their cut fingers together. "See we are blood brothers now. There is no going back" Makoto grinned triumphantly.

Present day Nagito stared at his finger in thought...but Makoto is leaving him behind..in high school he started to visit his hospital room less..it went from everyday to 3 times a week ..then when he met that other vampire Togami..he started to vist once a week..He was about ready to die from his illness and lonliness when Hinata had come like a black knight ..and saved him.

True..he didn't exactly tell him what he was doing..nor did he inform him that he was changing him..into this monster but he can't be mad either..He was alive..thanks to Hinata's cursed blood..and he really did feel happy with him..He felt like he had known him before..like they were meant to be..Could..this be because of that past life people keep mentioning?

'You really are slow' a voice huffed arrogantly startling Nagito. He looked up startled only to see another him staring down at him disdainfully. It was him...but it wasn't..This Nagito looked more put together and sure of himself..and he wore Green and red Stripped shirt with black pants..something..he would of never thought of wearing..and around his neck was a collar connected to a chain that..he noticed was connected to him. He looked down confused touching the chain.

"Who..are you?" Nagito asked nervously.

"I am you..but better" The other him grinned. " i am the person..everyone really wants...and you are in my way" He said narrowly.

"...what..no...thats not true.." nagito protested backing up scared. "People want me."

"Yea who does?" The other asked indulgently.

"Makoto does.."

"He doesn't need you. He has that lovely Togami now..and he will leave you as soon as he changes into a vampire.."

"Hinata ..wants me"

"That Hinata is disapearing..the only reason he even changed you is because of Izuru and Izuru wants me. We were together in our past life..He was my everything and I his..he wouldn't want an inferior version of me"

"..those ones who took me here want me.." He said desperately.

"Wrong" the other him sing songed. "They want me. Nagi! I was their brother in their past life. " he said cheerfully before narrowing his eyes and pointing at him annoyed. "No one wants you"

"I..am trash" Nagito admitted weeping falling to floor in despair. "No one needs me" He wailed. Nagi sighed and patted the other hims hair in comfort. "Le me take control and I promise you wont be trash anymore. After all i need you" He informed the crying him.

"You..do?" Nagito asked Nagi holding onto the other shirt desperate. "Do you really need me?"

"OF course i do" Nagi said honestly. "Without you i cant come out..So take my place and sleep let me have your body and you wont suffer anymore" He informed honestly. "Let me take control and i promise your body will be loved..and i will even let you feel what i feel..so that you can feel like you matter. "

Nagito was desperate..he hated feeling so alone..He hated feeling like he had no control..or neglected..Maybe going to sleep for a while would be a good thing.. After a moment he nodded and took the offered hand. Nagi grinned as he shook the trembling hand and the Chain around his neck disappeared before appearing around Nagito's neck instead. Nagito groaned at the sudden weight of the chains clutching them gasping.

"You will get used to this burden..I should know..i had to deal with those chains for 16 years..you will barely notice them as you sleep anyway" He informed hugging the boy who collapsed into the arms before disappearing inside Nagi who grinned victoriously. Finally he was free!


	18. If I were you I would make out with me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i finished my amv for the contest and i fixed it so i will be working on my chapters more unless i eventually decide to make a better amv. also this is the song i listened to ..to set the mind set for Nagi lol  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw

Makoto was getting worried..he hadn't seen his brother in a while..he hadn't even stopped by..or would even answer his calls. Did something happen to him..like Nagito? He couldn't help but be worried. To make matters worse he was seeing less of Byakuya as was going on? ..He was almost relieved to hear from Kazuichi asking him to come over and hang out. Maybe..this is what he needed to get his problems off his mind.. He left a note for Byakuya in case he got home before him and headed. After they met up he smiled absently at his friend who waved back awkwardly.

He noted that Kazuichi seemed to have alot on his mind..as well. He looked at him from the side as Leon absently looked into a baby store as they walked along the main street together. Makoto looked down and noted Kazuichi had gained..more weight then he thought was possible. He raised an eyebrow at the bump and couldn't help but joke. "Eh Kaz I noticed you put on some weight better watch what you eat. You gained so much you look pregnant."

Kazuichi laughed nervously clearly hiding something as he pulled his coat over his big belly more. "Ha...yea...Me being pregnant would be..crazy though right?" He laughed nervously.

"Yea..it would be" Makoto nodded laughing with him. "Eh its fine. You still look really good who cares" He assured honestly patting his back. Kazuichi smiled more genuinely back at him. "Thanks buddy" he grinned relieved his clueless friend didn't care how he looked. He had been worried about that. "how about i buy you a bubble tea" he offered.

They walked into the tea house to get something only for Makoto to gasp. There at a table was none other then Nagito! He was lounging lazily as two handsome males sat on either side of him taking turns to either hold up a cup and straw to his mouth or spoon feed him a treat. He was dressed differently then normal..Instead of his normal baggy green jacket and loose shirt..he was wearing a form fitting green and red stripped sweater and tight black pants. He looked...like a diffrent person not just in clothes but also in attitude..

The Nagito he knows was self conscious nervous and always smiling whether its forced or not. He was always worried about his too pale skin and white hair..not this Nagito tho..

This one was sure of himself..too sure of himself in fact..This one had no problem telling people what he thought and seemed to think he was worth worshiping even..if this scene was anything to go off of. "Come here cutie give me a kiss now" Nagito purred to one of the brown haired males..that looked almost like his brother. The teen gave him a dazed vacant smile before giving the white haired boy a kiss which Nagito returned eagerly.

"Nagi..to" Makoto gasped outloud as kazuichi also stared mouth dropped.

Nagito pulled away from the boy and pushed him away boredly licking his lips before smirking as his eyes started back at Nagito only for him to realize..that his normal grey eyes were now red. "Hello cutie who might you be?" Nagito purred to Makoto not recognizing him. "Want to come play too?" He beckoned with the crock of his finger.

"It's...me Makoto.." Makoto said dazed feeling something over come him as he felt pulled towards the other male. Kazuichi tried to pull him back as he started to walk over.

"Naegi..stop." He protested before glaring at Nagito. "Hey stop that let him go" He ordered the vampire who laughed amused.

"But i want to play with him and he wants to as well don't you Makoto" he purred getting a faint smile in reply as he broke free and went over to Nagito nearly purring. "You look just like my type" Nagi purred giving the boy a kiss before smelling a scent on him before seeing a bite mark on his side claiming him. "oh..another vampire already claimed you as prey huh" He noted absently running a finger along the bite mark curiously getting a shiver from Makoto as he felt almost turned on in response to the touch.

Byakuya was searching with Hinata when he recived a call. He frowned confused to see it was one of the wolves. "This better be good i am busy" He informed from where he was searching on top of a building.

"I think you want to hear what i have to say" Kazuichi stuttered. "its about Makoto..and Nagito" He said hesitantly into the phone.

"What about them..?" Byakuya frowned suddenly alert and interested. "IS makoto okay? Did you find Nagito?" he asked hurriedly as Hinata hearing the conversation turned his attention to Byakuya and the phone.

"Yea..about that ..We are at that big Teahouse shop on main..and..Nagito is there making out with Makoto.." He informed the vampires.

"Wait...what?" Byakuya scowled nearly breaking his phone as Hinata scowled before already heading over.

"What should..I do?" Kazuichi asked worriedly trying to not look too much where Makoto now completely under his control was crawled on nagitos lap and kissing the white haired boy. "I Mean...this is..a bit much..He is using his ability to do it..the boy already had two other brunette men around him..greedy bastard" 

"I don't want to hear about what he is doing to my boyfriend" He growled as he also made his way towards the tea house. "Just make sure they don't leave!" He ordered.

"Oh..I..uh don't they are going anywhere" Kazuichi said absently looking up at the ceiling.


	19. Im waiting for someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. I need to update as i can because once kingdom hearts comes out..i may disappear lol

Hinata and Byakuya couldn't believe what they saw when they entered the teahouse..There was none other then Nagito but he was actually kissing along Makoto's neck as Makoto kept it tilted for him with a dazed expresion. No one glanced their way as if they weren't even there. Kazuichi was still there waiting by the door relieved to finally see them show up. "Thank god you are here" He sighed.

"Did He drink from him yet?" Byakuya asked getting a shake from his head. "No..not yet.." The wolf assured as Hinata scowled annoyed and jealous at the sight of the men surrounding Nagito. He ignored Byakuya and souda to stomp over to the table startling Nagito who looked up wide eyed for a second as his self made worshipers continued to hold onto him.

"Nagito what do you think you are doing?!" Hinata demanded red faced.

Nagi looked up at him wide eyed before smirking. "I am doing whatever i want" He replied slyly "But uh..i think you got me wrong. My name isn't Nagito. Its Nagi" He corrected amused. "Do i know you..?" he wondered studying him.

"Of course you do..I am your maker..and we are together" he reminded hurt he didn't seem to know him. Nagi oohed before nodding in understanding. "Ah...i see so my other me knew you..his memories are a bit blurry with mine" he informed. "Well if you are the one who changed me..i suppose i must thank you" He grinned pulling the confused hinata in before kissing him. Hinata returned it briefly before recalling what was going on and pulled away.

"Wait..what do you mean...what happened to you..what did they do to you?" Hinata asked worriedly pulling him to him so he could look him over concerned.

"What happened is..Nagito is sleeping now..Im in control." Nagi said simply. "though i am still coming back..some of my past memories are...a bit off.." He hmmed as he let him continue to look him over. Seeing Makoto was away from him..Byakuya hurried over and pulled the dazed Makoto further away from the group.

"Makoto..snap out of it..you air head..stop getting influenced too easily" Byakuya barked slapping his cheek making makotos eyes widen as he came back to himself. "What...?" makoto said confused as he touched his cheek.

"You really are an idiot sometimes..i swear i cant leave you alone" Byakuya complained .

"why do i feel like..i just made out with a brother?" Makoto wondered out loud.

"Well..you kinda did." Kazuichi informed unsure of what else to say.

"Huh?" Makoto frowned cocking his head to the side confused before glancing over to his left to see Hinata lecturing Nagito. "Nagito you are here!" He explained causing Kazuichi to groan.

"Hey again to you" Nagi smiled amused with a wave.

"You are coming back with me" Hinata informed Nagi not asking his permision. "I have been looking for you for a long time."

"Well thats sweet ..but i don't really feel like it..see..i am already waiting for someone..i don't remember who...exactly he is..but its not you" He said surely patting his cheek amused. "This..guy..has longer hair..and its black..i feel...like his name starts with a...I" he hmed thoughtfully already walking away unconcerned.

"But..don't leave me..! Please i love you" Hinata insisted.

"I know..everyone loves me" Nagi informed cockily before leaving. "See you all around" he waved before closing the door behind him as Hinata watched in shock and anguish.

"I..don't get whats going on...but someone better fill me in" Makoto frowned confused and unamused.

"Maybe you should..tell him everything" Kazuichi informed unsure.

"Yea..are you going to tell him everything about you?" Byakuya asked countering unamused.

"He...left me..he doesn't even know who i am" Hinata bemoaned upset near tears. "Im...alone again.."

"You should be having this conversation somewhere else don't you think?" Rantaro asked amused from another part of the room revealing that he and his two companions had been there the whole time.

"No...they should continue..its like a soap opera" Kokichi urged amused taking a sip from his milk tea as Shuichi got up and offered his hand to Hinata sympathetically.


	20. Guess whose back?

Makoto frowned as he was sat down in the living room of the place he was staying at with Togami. He was surrounded by the group of friends and his brother Hinata who was still sitting sullenly too angry to even look at anyone.

"So...uh..whats going on..?" Makoto broke the silence finally. They all turned to look at him as if recalling what was going on.

"RIght..you should probably start to try to explain..although..i still don't get why i am here" Kazuichi frowned rubbing his stomach.

"I am not the only one thats going to be revealing myself here" Byakuya huffed mildly annoyed.

"I barely have a part in this..but fine..if you are all going to be cowards.." Kazuichi sighed before looking to Makoto. "Makoto...im going to just rip the bandaide off...im a werewolf." He informed

"What...?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yea..and im actually pregnant..im an omega..Leon is the father" Kazuichi added dryly.

"..Wait..what?" Makoto repeated in disbelief.

"Yea and these guys..are all vampires" Kazuichi added gesturing to the others.

"Hey Makoto..Sup" Kokichi grinned revealing his fangs.

Makoto's eyes widened in suprise in fear as he turned to look at Togami. "Even you Byakuya?" He asked scared.

"Yes..even me." Byakuya nodded.

"Wait..but..Hinata..who turned you..?" Makoto asked confused. "I don't remember you ever being one..and your my brother..wait does that mean i am one?" Makoto asked confused staring at his hands.

"You..aren't a vampire.." Hinata informed speaking up finally. "I...am also not technically your brother.." He admitted sadly. "In your past life...you were though..I just wanted my family back.."

"Wait...what..past life..but...I have memories of us...growing up together" Makoto protested confused.

"Mostly false memories.." Byakuya informed.

"Although..they were all based off of your memories of your past life..I just..modernized them and made them work for this lifetime' Hinata admitted.

"Yea..us vampires can..change peoples..memories..if we want to..some are better at it then others." Shuichi informed.

"I once made someone convinced they were a dog for a whole two days..before Shuichi and Rantaro found out and made me fix it" Kokichi confessed laughing as Shuichi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You are really the worst sometimes" Shuichi frowned.

"Wait...why...are you all around me then..am i food to you?" Makoto asked getting up and backing towards the door like a cornered animal.

"NO..god no.." Rantaro made a face. "You are off limits"

"Why..? Tell me honestly..what do you all want with me" Makoto demanded picking up an umbrella and holding it out to shakily try to defend himself. "Are you the ones that hurt Nagito..and made him like that?"

"Wow you are really scaring us..with that umbrella" Kokichi trilled amused.

"Brother..Nagito was dying..I saved him by turning him into a vampire..but things went wrong..i am sorry" Hinata apologized cautiously getting closer.

"Don't call me brother..I don't even know you anymore.." Makoto protested upset. "I mean..are we even going out Byakuya?" he asked upset and hurt. "or are you using me too?"

"I love you.." Byakuya insisted trying to remain calm. "Put down the umbrella and lets sit down and talk." he frowned trying to get him to look at him in his eyes but Makoto wouldn't look in his eyes and managed to resist the pull. "Please i am telling the truth..i Have loved you for two whole life times.."

"That crazy Psychic..was right..you are just...using me aren't you..to get the past me back...neither you nor Hinata...really care about me!" he acussed as he managed to open the door. "Well...i dont care about my past life...so ...screw you both" he yelled before running away.

"Well..that went well" Rantaro said cheerfully.

"Oh shut up" Byakuya scowled. "Now what do we do? the blood red moon is in two days. I need him here..if we don't finish the ceremony in time..he will die again" He reminded the mooody Hinata. "So snap out of it or you are going to lose someone else."

Nagi smiled as he found himself cornered by a girl in pink pig tails and two other women. "I appreciate the interest in me..but you aren't exactly my type..your lacking a little something between the legs" Nagi said lewdly.

"Oh real funny you are just as annoying as i remember you being before." Junko said annoyed punching a hole in the wall next to him.

"Wow you are strong nice..and..i am bored already" Nagi yawned unimpressed. "Honestly..you can just kill me if you want..but i would honestly prefer if you didn't..I just came back to life you see." he stretched idly.

"You are pretty bold for someone who used to be on deaths door with cancer" Junkos partner snorted unamused pointing her gun at him.

"Oh yea i suppose i was..not very glamourous' Nagi nodded as he easily moved the gun out of his direction. "Also..fair warning..if you hurt me..your going to have to deal with my siblings." He warned. "You may have heard of my brother..Monokuma?" He asked lightly.

"Yea i have..and i hate him"Junko informed.

"Oh good then you should also know how he is." He said lightly with a smile before narrowing his eyes and leaping forward with his fangs out and pouncing on the nearest girl to Junkos right slicing her throat killing her. Junko glanced at the dying girl unimpressed.

"You are certainly more powerful then i thought..I like it" Junko said impressed as she watched Nagi run off. "I think i may have found a new subject."

Makoto ran passed a shop as he continued to try to put distance between him and that house..where could he even go..? Leon and Kaz...were apparently werewolves..his boyfriend..was a vampire..and so apparently was his brother..who wasn't really his brother..It was all so confusing.

He panted as he leaned next to an allyway and tried to catch his breath. "Fuck..i am so screwed" Makoto wheezed only to panic as he felt something sharp reach around his neck. "Hey ...Think you can steal my lover?" Toko grinned behind him.


	21. Yashuhiro's student

Makoto couldn't believe his bad luck..somehow he had ran from the fire right into the frying pan. He had been running away when he found himself held up at knife point..before he was knocked out. He now found himself tied up and locked in a basement..that was creepily full of pictures of none other then Byakuya Togami. Makoto groaned as he felt a headache as he tried to get his bearings. Although...the creepy pictures almost made him wish he was still knocked out. He could almost feel Byakuya's judging eyes on him.. Like it was his fault he had got kidnapped.

"I see you are awake" The vampire who took him had commented smugly as she appeared before him. "Your lucky i didn't kill you right away..you know but i need you alive a little longer for my plan." She huffed as she held up his phone shaking it in front of him. "I need you to break up with Togami right now" she informed.

"Why should i listen to you?" Makoto huffed. "You are just going to kill me anyways." He pointed out.

"Maybe but if you do as i say..I will let you live longer maybe i will keep you as a food source for me and My sweet Prince" She sighed dreamily. "But id you don't do what i say..i will just kill you right away" She warned narrowly digging her knife into his thigh causing him to cry out in pain.

"Screw you.." Makoto spat. "You ugly monster"

"You rotten walking food bag" She seethed stabbing him again.

Byakuya scowled as he found a small puddle of blood in an allyway. He could tell just by the smell whose blood it was..Someone had hurt Makoto..and they were going to pay. He was just about leave the area when his phone rang. He noticed Makotos name show up and he quickly answered. "Makoto where are you? Are you okay?" he asked worried only to hear a pained gasp in reply before muffled words were spoken in the background and another pained sound from makoto was heard. "Makoto...who is hurting you?" He scowled into the phone.

"I...am fine" Makoto lied. "I...am just calling you to tell you its over..i am breaking up with you" Makoto winced in pain as he talked into the phone that was held up to his ear. "I don't love you at all..in fact i hate you" He lied.

"I want to talk to you in person. I wont accept any of this till i hear it from you face to face." Byakuya scowled. Someone was clearly forcing him.. He glanced at the ground noticing a part of a ribbon nearby and gears started to connect. "Fukawa..you are there aren't you" he deadpanned only to hear a gleeful squeal.

"Master how did you know i was there?" she squealed holding the phone up to her leaving the knife still in makoto.

"Fukawa Give me Makoto back...right now" he ordered.

"But Master...he is poisoning you..he is just a wolf in sheeps clothing.." Toko protested. "If i get rid of him then you can be free."

"I wont say it again Toko..give him back now" He roared angrily.

"NO...i wont.." She said stubbornly. "You will thank me later." She said surely before hanging up. Byakuya crushed his phone in annoyance before eying an advertisement for none other then Yasuhiro Hagakure. "...I am going to regret this..i am sure of it" He cursed dropping his broken cellphone and stomping on it before leaving to head towards the shop.

Inside the shop he found an apprentice witch with Red hair and was dressed in a school girl uniform and wore big witch hat. She greeted him lazily. "Hello customer are you here to see my teacher?" She asked with a yawn.

"Unfortunately i am" Byakuya grunted. "I don't have alot of time. I need his help finding someone. It is a matter of life or death" He said impatiently.

"Wow..sounds troublesome" She frowned. "Here take a seat . My name is Himiko by the way" She introduced. "I am learning under him."

"Couldn't get a better teacher?" Byakuya snorted despite himself.

"Hagakure is the best" She informed seriously before leaving to go get him. Yasuhiro came out a few minutes later already getting a bag full of supplies.

"Someone finally needs me. I told you this would happen Himiko" He grinned proudly. "We are going to be able to actually pay the rent on time this month"

"Don't get ahead of yourself..i wont pay you a penny unless you find out where Makoto is" Byakuya warned.

"The prince is missing?" yashuhiro said surprised . "Did he run away or..." he trailed off thinking.

"He was kidnapped" Himiko supplied helpfully as she set the crystal ball down for her teacher.

"Kidnapped right..i knew that" Yashuhiro nodded as he awkwardly sat down.

"I am starting to suspect your student might be more apt for this then you are" Byakuya huffed.

"She learns from the best" yashuhiro said proudly as Himiko preened at the praise. "Although...she would be better if she would stop seeing that Hunter who is nothing more then a distraction." He informed.

"Tenko isn't a distraction...she is my uh..friend.." Himiko blushed.

"Right..friend.." Yashuhiro huffed. "I don't need to be a warlock seer to know whats going on between you two. Oh..another customer is coming" He said brightly as he examined the crystal ball. Sure enough the door dinged as it opened revealing an upset Hinata. "I need advice on love' He informed still depressed.

"Not..now Hinata your brother is still missing" Byakuya scowled annoyed.

"Makoto should be fine.." Hinata huffed.

"Actually he isn't..he was taken" Yashuhiro informed as an image came up in the ball. "By a very...intense vampire..who seems to hold a torch for Togami."

"Makoto was...kidnapped?" Hinata frowned going over to the table.

"By Toko..that vile crazy woman" Byakuya scowled clenching his fists. "I came here to see if i could get a location."

"Another is also on the search for toko..and will find her first.." Himiko informed also looking at the ball curiously. "An old enemy who was also responsible for Makoto's murder in a past life."

"You can see all that?" Yashuhiro said impressed before letting her take over.

"If you wish to find your loved one in time..you must leave now..You will find them at the old abandoned asylum just outside of town..but be warned..this former hunter turned vampire that is hunting her..will not go easy on you all..Especially you Byakuya Togami..she blames you for stealing someone close to her." She warned.

"What about me..do you have anything for me?"Hinata asked hopefully getting an annoyed sigh in response.

"Your fledgling is asleep inside himself..if you wish to be together with him..you must acknowledge the other you..and form a balance ...otherwise..you wont be able to get your love back" She informed. "Now pay us." she held out her hands expectantly. Hinata laid a couple hundreds down ad Togami just handed them over a stack of hundreds before pulling Hinata out the door. "Come on you love sick idiot..we have to save my Makoto" He grunted as they left. "What about the hunters?" Hinata frowned in protest.. "We cant just take them on ourselves." He insisted.

"You are right..hand me your phone..I need to call Rantaro" Byakuya informed.

meanwhile outside the Asylum stood another vampire who whistled as she looked up at the building. "Well..this isn't creepy at all." She whistled before steadying herself. "Well..time to go great an old..friend" She grinned as she touched her brown short hair. "See you in just a minute Toko." Komaru grinned.


	22. A deadly cycle

Komaru made her way carefully thru the asylum as she kept an eye out for a clue of where her ex Toko could be. It had been easily 100 years since they had last seen each other. It was a miracle they even managed to get along as well as they did honestly with all the problems Toko seemed to cause.

She had been hunting some rouge vampires ,a job from her past human life that she still kept with even in her new vampire life, when she spotted Toko watching another vampire from afar. She curiously followed before her eyes widened as she saw who it was she was following..It was none other then the one who had tried to murder her all those centuries ago.. The Royal Vampire Byakuya Togami!

The very same Vampire who had stolen away her brother from his betrothed. The same vampire that had changed her perfect and innocent brother into a creature of the night and even had the audacity to knock him up and corrupt him further. It had been the hardest decision in her life..the day she had found her brother and held the knife to his throat. The imposter had cried and begged for his undead life..but she knew..she had to do what was best for Makoto..So with a final parting caress and a swipe of her sword she had ended his poor life ending it with one final chop.

Junko had been right...this was for the best..or so it had seemed..she couldn't get rid of the guilt and eventually the past caught up with her and she found herself murdered at the hands of Count Togami..Looking for revenge for the death of his mate. As she died she vowed she would come back and in the next life remember everything and kill him to fully avenge what had happened to her brother!

However...The damn vampire was a step ahead of her..and in her next life He had managed to kill her again when she had tried to kill him again..only this time..Byakuya even more bitter and vengeful had cursed her and changed her into one of them! She became the very undead she had spent two lifetimes hunting!

"You want to kill vampires so bad why don't you start with yourself" Byakuya had taunted. "Just stay out of my way..because i will bring my bride back...and i don't need you ruining things for me..Hey Maybe a few centuries as a vampire will make you wise up" He grinned ferally before leaving the upset new vampire to deal with it herself.

She had been unable to kill herself in the end..but vowed to continue her old job and eventually kill Byakuya herself..but first..she had to figure out what his big plan was..and what he had meant by bringing Makoto back..It had actually been thanks to Toko that she had been able to find out his plan...and it was one she didn't like one bit. He had used a spell thru a wizard cast by One of the Hagakure Wizards and with the spell made it possible for Makoto to be reborn in a perfect image of his past self. All of his personality, looks and eventually memories would return..but they had until his 16th year on the day of the blood super moon to change him into a vampire or he would never get his true memories back...and he would die and the cycle would repeat till Togami got it right. He was basically asking for her brother to have a repeated never ending life of suffering

She had to prevent that from happening..and so far she had been able to..with toko's help sometimes even..hell sometimes she didn't even have to lift a finger and others would cause him to either die before or prevent Byakuya from getting to him in time..Junko her old coworker seemed to perfectly enjoy it. Though she was much more crueler in her methods and it angered Komaru to no end..she didn't actually want her brother to suffer. She had had an agreement with Toko..who personally wanted togami for herself..that she would help her and just stop them from making the change so he could die naturally and without pain...but then..one time Toko had in her fury murdered Makoto savagely with her weapon of choice..savagely stabbing him to death.. That had been the end of their strange twisted relationship..

It had been a long relationship full of sex, murder and constant fighting..and that had been the final straw...That is...till she had gotten a message from her out of the blue..saying that He was back..and for her to not worry..but..that only made her worry more.

It had already failed 10 times now..it was amazing how much persistence Togami had...then again..she supposed the same could be said for her..Could Toko crazy and deranged as she was at this point..really be right..that after all this time..Makoto had been reborn again? If so..she had better hurry..or who knows what Toko would do to him.

Shuichi nervously stood by Rantaro as the group entered the asylum. He could smell blood and fear permitting the whole building..and it put him on edge. He was never that much of a fighter...so he wasn't sure what it was that he could do to help..but...Makoto was already like a friend to him...and Rantaro and kokichi believed in him..so he would have to try his best..Hopefully it was enough.

Hinata steeled himself as he followed them in..He would take care of this problem..and then after he saved his brother..he would find a way to get Nagito back. One problem at a time...he reminded himself as he continued his search.

Meanwhile an unexpected player had showed up on the other side of the building. Nagi frowned as he entered the back door. There was something...pulling him here ..and he wasn't sure what..but something told him...he was needed.


	23. You Ruined my Chanel

"I see you gave up struggling Just as well. It doesn't do you any good." Toko tisked when she came back down and noticed Makoto sitting limply in the chair in too much pain and too exhausted to bother. His head hung low into his chest as he panted in pain at the knife that was still in his leg. "You were less of a pain this time around thats for sure" Toko sighed as she sat on a table next to one of her Togami shrines. Makoto didn't even bother to reply this time and just stared dully down at his lap.

"It's almost like each time..you just loose a little bit more spirit..I am honestly disappointed" Toko frowned as she fixed one of her braids. "Well it's not my problem. Maybe if i get rid of you I can get both Komaru and Togami back" she hmmed pleased with herself. "You though..now that i know for sure who you are..it doesn't matter what i do..you are going to die anyway. You always do." She said airily before getting off the the table before waltzing over to him and lifting his head. "Hey cutie cheer up you wont be dead for long. You always come back" She smirked. "LIke a roach." Her smile dropped and she scowled squeezing the face angrily.

"Toko just stop it." Komaru scowled appearing in the room. "I told you i didn't want you to help me with this anymore..you keep taking it too far."

Toko quickly let go of Makoto and turned to face Komaru in surprise. "I told you not to worry about it and stay away." She scowled pouting. "I know how this upsets you every time..so thats why the last two times and this time i have made sure you didn't have to do it"

" You are so stupid Toko! I have told you in the past..that this is wrong..I gave up that plan the last time you killed him..I don't want him to suffer anymore! Just let him go!"

"Let him go..so he can be a vampire and take away Togami?" She said incredulously. "Why would i do that?"

"IF you have any love left for me..you would let him go!" Komaru insisted clenching her fists.

"What do i care what you think? We broke up remember you left me!" Toko argued.

"Like you even care..You only thought about that vile Togami who news flash doesn't love you!" Komaru informed bluntly causing Tokos eyes to widen surprised she would even go there and say that. "Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with Him and so freaking violent i wouldn't of dumped you!"

"Yea..well..you were obsessed with him too!" Toko argued. "The only thing you were obessed with more was your own brother!"

"He is family!" Komaru glared.

"Was family..Thats not your brother ..unless he changes..your brother is just in there..this kid is just wearing your brothers face!" Toko argued holding up Makotos face forcefully causing Makoto to groan.

"Don't touch him.." Komaru snapped pushing her away from Makoto.

"Oh look a cat fight" A voice said amused behind them in the shadows. "How..amusing"

The two watched as Nagi stepped out of the dark looking amused. "I don't fully know whats going on here...but something tells me you two are doing something you shouldn't to that cutie over there." He pointed at Makoto's tied up body. "and I can't really allow that can i?"

"Who are you?" Komaru scowled taking out a knife for defense as Toko grabbed a pair of scissors to arm herself.

"Who cares who the cutie is..He is adorable and i want to carve him up and add him to my collection" Toko cheered.

"Oh my..I cant say i am much for fighting..i hate to get blood on my clothes.." Nagi lameted. "Can't we just agree to do what i say and hand over that boy?" He asked hopefully.

"Why should i hand over him to you..you are just going to eat him i bet" Komaru accused.

"Thanks but i just ate recently" Nagi grinned. "I just want to help him is all. His face is nostalgic..and i hate to see him in pain. It is simple as that"

"I woudn't trust this albino" Toko scoffed. "I have seen this fledgling around..he is bat crazy." She informed.

"Well it takes crazy to know crazy doesn't it Froggie?" Nagi retorted.

Rantaro frowned as he heard fighting as they rounded a corner. "Looks like someone is already here " He commented as Shuichi nervously held onto Rantaro's left arm as Kokichi grabbed His right hand unsure. Insane laughter filled the air and Hinata perked up recognizing that laughter.

"I know that melodic laughter anywhere" Hinata purred his voice sounding strangly two toned as one of his eyes glowed.

"I wouldn't call it ...melodic.." Byakuya deadpanned as blood splattered at the other end of the corner causing Shuichi to scream startled. A weak Toko backed into view still holding her weapon up in defense.

"Should we..help her?" Shuichi asked unsure.

"Naw...she looks like she has everything handled" Kokichi dismissed watching safely behind Rantaro.

"Master..help me!" Toko pleaded with Byakuya when she spotted him. She crawled over to him weakly only to be kicked away by a cool faced Togami.

"Why would I help an ugly rat like you?" Byakuya asked unmoved by her tears. "Especially after you stalked me and hurt my partner several times..no..i think it would be better if you just died right now."He scowled kicking her hard back into the other end of the hall causing the others who were watching to flinch.

Nagi hummed as he appeared and picked up the kicked vampire by the neck. "See i told you..You got blood on my perfectly good Chanel tshirt." he huffed.

"Sorry" Toko rasped as she struggled to get free. "Never..mind you can take the human..i don't care anymore . I give up"

"See was that so hard' He said pleasantly as he dropped her before turning to go get Makoto as he ignored the others in the area. HE came back shortly after carying a passed out Makoto in his arms only noticing them all then. "Oh..You all again" He hmmed as he passed Makoto over to Byakuya. "YOU might want to take care of him. He is bleeding pretty bad..Hopefully nothing scars. It would be a shame" He sighed before feeling someone take his hand . He turned to see Hinata holding it.

"Oh..its you again.." Nagi frowned. "Look i told you..I am waiting for someone else. So unless your name is Izuru i dont want to hear it."

"Izuru..isn't really around right now" Hinata scowled as he recalled that name. "It's Hinata now" He corrected not likign the mention of his past self. "Just like how you should be Nagito"

"izuru?" Nagi repeated looking him over. "You have changed." he frowned touching his face curiously before smacking his face with a huff starling Hinata. "Do you think i am stupid?" Nagi asked annoyed. "Nice try" he huffed leaving.


	24. You are You

Komaru panted as she stumbled in the room holding her broken arm before noticing Toko and sighed annoyed. "You always have to fight everyone don't you?" Komaru scowled picking up her beat up body before turning to Byakuya who held Makoto's body productively upon noticing Komaru.

"Relax..I am not going to do anything anymore..I just came to try to stop Toko from trying anything" Komaru informed with a huff as Byakuya looked at her doubtfully. "NO really..but don't think this means ..i give you my blessings..or i forgive you." She wagged her finger warningly.

"I told you before. I saved your brother...He was being used a whore for that king" Byakuya hissed. "Your brother a prince was treated like trash..and was forced to surpress his base needs. I never even turned your brother..He was born one" He informed.

"No...you turned him" She scowled. "I know my brother was human!" She insisted.

"He was a half vampire..that was surprised thru magic and potions. All i did was give him my blood and get him off the medicine. I made him a full blood vampire and released his inner self." He huffed. "Your father had slept with a vampire.."

"Yea..my mother" Hinata scowled having recovered from the slap.

"Typical hunters..they never could face the facts..they just assume things" Rantaro sighed.

"You vampires are murderers..we have had to put you all down." Komaru protested. "You forefully turn people for your own self gain.

"My shuichi here mostly drinks from animals" Rantaro scowled pulling a scared shuichi close. "Kokichi here was saved both times from being an orphan..he had no one and was ushually homeless...did he not deserve a better life? ..What Shuichi? I saved him from dying..should i have just let him die? Should i have let Kokichi continue to be abused by the system and the people around him?" Rantaro asked as Kokichi glared at Komaru daring her to come closer.

"Well you turned me against my will. " Komaru reminded stubornly.

"Well yea..so you would stop trying to kill me. You cant harm your Master. You were a pain in my ass for too long" Byakuya scowled. "I don't have time for this..i need to take Makoto away to heal him..thanks to that crazy stalker i have alot of work to do."

"master.." Toko pouted weakly.

"Stay away filth or i will burry you in a deeper hole even you cant crawl out of" Byakuya barked before turning. "Come on everyone.. i have had enough of this place..its filth disgusts me" He sniffed annoyed. Komaru's eyes met Makoto as Byakuya turned and he looked at her thru pained eyes. "DO...i...know you?" he asked weakly.

"No...you are mistaken..we haven't met before." Komaru lied before leaving the other way with Toko.

"...Byakuya I'm..sorry for calling you a monster" Makoto groaned. "I changed my mind..that other girl with the glasses is the real monster..She stabbed me with scissors! She called her self jack the ripper...like..some Psycho"

"I know..i'm sorry i couldn't get to you in time..I will make you feel better" Byakuya soothed as he gently carried him out. "It's my fault for not going after you right away" He frowned mentally kicking himself. "I keep...failing at saving you" he cursed.

"What...are you talking about you saved me..you are here aren't you?" Makoto frowned trying to reassure him.

"Stop trying to reassure me...you are the one hurt." Byakuya scowled as Hinata opened the door for them.

"Makoto you are always putting others before yourself...its a bad habit" Hinata sighed shaking his head as Makoto smiled despite himself. "Yea..i suppose i do..i guess past me and present..me have a lot in common."

"More then you know" Byakuya informed taking off a hidden locket from around his neck and opening it to reveal a faded miniature version of a painting. Makoto looked at the painting curiously before his eyes widened. The picture was none other then him. He had longer hair and he looked to be dressed from a different time period but other then that..it was clearly him.. " that is what you looked like before...same face same everything" He informed. "to..me there is no..past or present you..but just you.. " he informed gently but firmly.

"but...if i change...wont i lose my present self..?" Makoto frowned still looking at the picture.

"If all goes well..you will gain your old memories and your past self and this you will become the same." Byakuya explained. "Kokichi had the same thing done with him." He informed gesturing to a smiling Kokichi.

"It's not so scary really..It's just a bit..disorientating at first." Kokichi informed. "Before i was found and changed ..i always felt incomplete like i wasn't whole..but after the spell was complete..everything just made sense you know" he prodded. "You feel it too don't you..that you are missing something"

Makoto reluctantly nodded. "I..do..." he admitted reluctantly. "I..guess i have..how did you know?"

"Well its because your missing something..and that is something you wont find unless you accept Byakuya and his bite.." Kokichi informed gently.

"When..you died..i found a witch who helped me cast a spell so you would be reborn and there..are certain ..conditions that have to be made for the spell to be complete.." Byakuya informed gently. "But enough about that for now..lets focus on getting you better...we have a big night on the full moon." He informed as they were driven back to the house. "Just..please don't run away anymore" He said giving him a kiss.

"Yea...okay i wont.." Makoto gave in too exhausted.

Nagi frowned as he entered his home he shared with his siblings. He couldn't get the image of Hinata out of his head. Was..what he said true..was Izuru..really inside there..? Maybe his luck was back..and he was.. He glanced at the hallway mirror and fixed his hair with a sigh. Still..even if he is..should he really allow himself to return to him..just yet..?

The bell rang and he curiously opened the door to find a human holding a big bouquet of roses and another human holding a package. "Is there a Nagito here?" One of them asked.

"Yes..thats me" Nagi frowned signing for both of them and carefully taking the roses after setting the box down in the entry way. He curiously looked at the card.

TO my love Nagito

Your love,

Hinata Hajime.

He looked at the box and saw it was also from Hinata. He snorted as he noted it was addressed to his present body and not exactly him..same as how he signed it Hinata and not Izuru..What was he trying to tell him? He huffed as he opened the box and saw it was full of items he liked and even a few things he hadn't recalled trying but suspected it was all Nagito's favourite. Like coconut juice..He took a taste curiously before humming pleased at the taste.

Maybe..he could give this Hinata a chance..


	25. A memory resurfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant play kingdom hearts today so i wrote a short chapter here to hold you all over

Junko scowled as she listened to her vampire servant Mikan stutter over her latest excuse. "What do you mean you cant find them?" She demanded pounding her fist on the table causing her to flinch. "How is that possible between you underlings and the moles i have in the hunters group..how can no one find a small group of measly vampires?" She demanded.

"Mistress..i still don't understand why you want them so bad...am i and Tsu not enough?" Mikan asked jealously. "you don't need some second rate vampires to be in your group"

"You..are useless" She scoffed lightly pushing the girl causing her to fall back haphazardly with her legs in the air. "Ug..get up and go out and search again. I dont want you coming back till you find out where Nagito Komaeda is..I want him on my side..and if you find Makoto..just kill him. I am still mad at Byakuya Togami for turning me down on joining my team..prick" She scoffed annoyed flicking her hair back.

"Yes..mistress" Mikan stuttered clumsily getting up and bowing before leaving the room.

"Byakuya will learn to not say no to me" Junko said surely clenching her fists.

..

"I haven't fully forgiven you for keeping things from me..nor have i fully accepted what you claim is going to happen tomorrow" Makoto informed Byakuya as he was bandaged by Byakuya.

"I promise you will understand everything tomorrow..I love you and wont let you get hurt ..not this time' Byakuya vowed.

"You...keep saying that..why would i get hurt?" He frowned.

"Never mind...don't worry about it" Byakuya scowled. "You have had enough stress for a life time" He sighed as he finished up before kissing Makoto's hand causing Makoto to blush. "You..really are an old school kinda guy" he mumbled embarrassed but secretly turned on by his manners.

"Well I have been around for a rather long time" Byakuya informed amused.

"How long?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Long enough" He replied amused as he sat down on the bed. "You technically are older then you think too."

"So ..people say" He frowned thinking hard. "Say...how did i die?"

"You mean ..when you were a vampire?" He frowned knowing there was many times he has died before.

"Yea..when i was a vampire..what happened?" He asked curiously.

"Our palace was invaded by hunters..they found us...thanks to a secret informant and i sent you and your brother Hinata out first while i fought some of them off..but...some of them found you two and while Hinata was trying to take care of some of them.. you had an arrow shot thru you..and then...as i came across the scene i was pulled by back so i wouldn't be found..but...i saw you murdered...She killed you and our baby" He scowled.

"..Baby?" Makoto asked surprised.

"Yes...you were pregant. Some vampires...have the ability to give birth..not unlike an omega werewolf..Like your friend Soda." He explained. "Kokichi and Shuichi can both as well..Rantaro certainly knows how to pick em..although i am told they were waiting for Kokichi to be ready." he hmmed.

"I...see..so i had that ..uh..abilility. "Makoto hmmed taking it all in.

"Yes..and she knew you were pregnant..and she still killed you..Heartless wetch"

"You keep talking like you really knew this person..who killed me..i suppose you went about and took care of her huh " Makoto guessed. "She must of been a pretty awful person."

"Well you should know..She is your sister" He snorted.

"My sister..?" He frowned. "I not only have a brother but a sister too..and she killed me..what did i do to her?" He asked wide eyed as his heart filled with hurt as if he could feel some phantom pain. He touched his neck and ran a finger along his throat as if he could feel a blade slicing thru.

"Sister...please...spare me..." His voice echoed as if a memory was resurfacing as a cold calculating older woman touched his cheek before revealing a hidden knife.

Byakuya noticed him touching his neck and his faraway pained look and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you touching your neck there?" He asked gently already guessing why.

"I..dont know..but..i...almost feel like...i have a memory of being cut here on my throat..."He said faintly. "...crazy..i know."

"No its not crazy at all..you were beheaded..thats how you were murdered.." Byakuya informed softly. "Its getting close to the full red moon..your old self is already starting to come forward..more memories will no doubt surface"

'I..see..so my time of being me...is almost done..." Makoto sighed.

"No...your wrong..the real you is about to come out.." Byakuya informed secretly pleased.

At the mall an amused Nagito side eyed a puppy eyed Hinata as he carried his stuff for him. "Make sure you dont drop anything" He said lightly.  
"Of course not" Hinata said quickly trying to please him.


	26. A change starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finished my game so i am back to writting however i am also working on a new amv so it still wont be as quick at times but should be quicker then like once a week lol

Tsumagi grinned as she watched her group pack up their hunting gear. Junko would be proud to know that we had finally found the location of at least some of her enemies. After she was finished packing her own set of arrows and knives careful to not touch the poison that would kill a vampire like herself. It had been hard getting into this hunting group and not reveal what her true nature was but once in she was able to make herself as unassuming and weak looking as possible. No one would suspect bland innocent Tsumugi who can't handle the sight of blood was really a blood thirsty vampire who was working with none other then Junko.

She always was the perfect spy even in her past life...but this latest mission has been too easy.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the hunter Kibo who was helping another hunter drag in a vampire hostage. She cringed recognizing the vampire right away. It was none other then that sucubus Miu Iruma. Red faced she quickly turned so she was facing away from them as they entered. Kibo blushed as Miu pouted holding onto the hunter not really caring about her situation at the moment. "Did i ever tell you mechanical arms ...turn me on..." She purred as the other hunter pulled her away much to her protest.

"Ignore her..she is like this with everyone" The other hunter grunted as kibo nodded red faced. "Ah come on virgin..let me pop that cherry for you" Miu purred at kibo.

"How do you know if i am...a virgin" Kibo protested.

"Oh i know...its like a specialty of mine" Miu winked as they passed a nervous Tsumagi. "I can't wait to play with you when i get out of here" Miu grinned showing off her fangs.

"IF you could get out of here..but you cant..if you could you would of left by now' the other hunter snorted.

"Oh i could...but if i did then i wouldn't be able to see Kibo." She grinned as she was forced into the interrogation room. Tsumugi shook her head. Good luck on interrogating her..she was too kinky and would just get off on the pain.

Byakuya came into the room Makoto was staying in carrying a tray with a cup and a teapot. "I brought you a special brew. I figured mixing the blood in with tea might help you get used to the taste a bit before I give you the stuff straight up right away." He informed as he poured the tea into the cup before using the knife on the tray to cut his finger before making the blood drop into the cup as Makoto watched feeling uneasy.

"You...said that if i don't do this...i will die?" Makoto asked again for confirmation.

"thats right..the spell i used to make you reborn had certain stipulations and that was one of them" Byakuya nodded as he carefully handed him the cup. "I have failed numerous times..and i dont plan to this time...tonight is the night. You need to make the change." he informed seriously as he encouraged him to take a sip. Makoto reluctantly took a sip cautiously.

It was a rosemary tea but it had a slight...almost sweet taste to it..then he couldn't place. 'Must be the blood' he thought as he took another sip surprised he could handle it. Byakuya watched pleased as he finished it up before asking for another cup. It went on like this for a bit he continued to up the dose of blood as Makoto started to warm up more and more to it before surprising Byakuya by taking his cut finger and putting it in his mouth sucking it sensationally causing his lower region to harden.

Makoto smirked around the finger noticing it and sucked harder curling his tongue teasingly. "after i change want to to try to make that baby again?" he flirted.

"God...you have no idea what you do to me" Byakuya said licking his lips hungrily.

"I think i have an idea" Makoto hmmed as nibbled on the finger before using his other bandaged hand to caress Byakuya's crotch teasingly. "Don't you want to have a little fun with me..before i change...this will be your last time to have a little fun with human me." He pointed out running the hand along his covered length.

"That's it...I can't hold back anymore...you always were good at ruining my composure" he said tearing off his tie before working on his pants. Makoto grinned from where he sat watching amused as he continued to undress.

In another area Nagi sat boredly on the kitchen counter drinking a pouch of blood as his siblings lectured him.

"You can't just go galavanting off with random vampires.." Monokuma scolded annoyed pulling on his black and white sweater.

"It is really hard to take you seriously..when you look younger then me in this life" Nagi yawned unimpressed.

"Your body is only two years older...if i had been changed when i was older..i bet i would of hit a growth spurt and been way taller then you!" Monokuma protested red faced. "Ryota tell him im clearly the more mature one!" Monokuma ordered as Ryota looked between the two helplessly not wanting to get involved.

"Ryota..tell Kuma that he looks like a grade schooler with that sweater" Nagi countered amused.

"Yea well tell Nagi he looks like a bum in that stupid green jacket! Why wont you get rid of it." Monokuma argued.

"I like this jacket..it has character" Nagi sniffed.

"You dont like it..that past you liked it..the one that that stupid vampire likes.." Usami snorted playing with her white side of her hair. "You could do better."

"I..don't...know Hinata seems nice" Monomi frowned pulling his hood over his face shyly.

"Monomi likes him" Nagi grinned.

"He is no good..he could end up waking up that other side of you" Monokuma pointed out.

"That is..true..you havent merged with your other self like Hinata is doing lately..you could lose control" Ryota responded.

"He has been sleeping..he doesn't want to come out.." Nagi dismissed getting up. "If i want to hang out with him..i will besides we were married in our past life..you can't blame me for wanting ot be with him." he pointed out.

"You were married to Izuru...this isn't izuru..this is some weird hybred" Usami pointed out as she tugged annoyed on Monomis hood making him tear up at the bullying.

"Maybe i should merge with Nagito then" Nagi hmmed.

"Don't...do that you will lose a part of yourself" Monokuma protested surely.

"Who knows..maybe i wont.." Nagi replied thoughtfully before leaving.

"He is...out of control...and crazier then ever" Monokuma huffed as Ryota patted his back. "Ryo...im not too short am i?" Monokuma pouted.

"You are the same size as me..." Ryota tried to assure getting a groan in response. "Monokuma...where are you going?" Ryota protested seeing Monokuma leave.

"To go drink some milk" Monokuma snapped leaving.

"Like that will help him" Usami snorted as Monomi pulled free.


	27. Trouble brews

Hinata was waiting outside for Nagi when he came out still annoyed from his argument with his siblings. What was it there business what he did with his life? Hianta smiled wide noticed him wearing that green jacket. His one normal Green eye seemed to shine with happiness causing Nagi to inernally get jealous. His siblings weren't fully wrong...a part of Hinata still did love Nagito...

I hope your happy Nagito!" Nagi fumed mentally feeling an almost hopeful feeling deep inside him.

"I Love that jacket on you...its more you then that other sweater i normally see you in" Hinata beamed fixing the hood.

"Do you...really..is it really me or his?" Nagi huffed as he got into the car.

"...Nagi...i dont know why you keep fighting this" Hinata frowned getting in as well. "I have had both halves meld and came out fine..why can't you..Its not healthy."

"I don't like sharing" Nagi scowled stubbornly.

"You are both the same person...its not good for you...you wont be sharing anything..." Hinata tried argue.

"IS this really all you are going to talk about on this date?" He scowled.

"...I will drop it for now...but you know...its not right..you have been neglecting yourself like this...and ignoring this version of yourself...and its hurting the people that supported you...my own brother misses you...remember the one you made out with last week" Hinata huffed.

"Oh yea the cutie i saved the other day." Nagi recalled. "he looks alot like you..i couldn't not save him but..he isnt my friend..he is Nagitos" he pointed out.

"YOU are Nagito" Hinata reminded firmly clutching his wheel. "You need to accept that"

Nagi stared at him in shock at his blunt words before glancing down at his hands before noticing where they were heading. "this isn't the way to the movies.." he frowned

"Its not..we are going to see my brother..you need to face him." Hinata informed as he drove.

Makoto laid tiredly back on the bed as Byakuya sucked out his blood hungrily to replenish the energy he had just used making love to Makoto. Makoto could feel more of his human life slipping away with each suck and each drop of vampire blood that entered his system. By tonight..his human life would be over..He knew he should of been scared...but some how he felt a quiet since of peace from it all.

Byakuya pulled away licking his lips pleased as he stared down at Makoto's hazed eyes before running a bloody hand along his cheek tenderly. "Soon...things will be as they should be" he murmured pleased. "My prince..just wait a little longer.." He scowled pulling away as he heard the doorbell ring. "Stay laying here.." He frowned reluctantly getting up and pulling his pants on.

"...where are you going.." Makoto slurred sleepily reaching for him. Byakuya leaned down and kissed the out reached hand reassuringly. "Don't worry i will be right back. Someone is at the door. Just wait here okay." he informed gently. Makoto reluctantly laid back down letting him go.

"This better be important" Byakuya snapped opening the front door seeing Hinata and a still pouting Nagi.

"I brought Nagito here to see Makoto before we head out.." Hinata informed noticing his appearance. "I see you are busy" he snorted.

"I am always busy" Byakuya informed annoyed as Hinata moved him aside and let himself and Nagi inside. "No..come on in" Byakuya scowled. "You know what today is right?" he asked narrowly.

"Yes of course i do. Its the day he finally changes right? Provided you can manage it tonight.." Hinata hmed as Nagi looked around idly. "Thats also why we are here..I Don't need you messing up on this.. I have heard about all your failed attempts and i dont intend for you to mess up this time. You clearly need my help."

"I don't need you to help me..Things are going well right now. The change is already half way thru" Byakuya scowled.

"Change..?" Nagi frowned. "So you are changing Makoto into a vampire.." He frowned not liking it and feeling out of the loop.

"Yes..he is. This boy has to do that to save his life..he will die if he doesn't" Hinata informed realizing how out of the loop Nagi was. He proceeded to explain everything to Nagi who listened intently taking it all in as Nagito grew worried inside him with each new detail.

"So..you think something..is going to happen to stop this ?" He asked Hinata worried.

"I just want to be safe..sorry i didn't tell you." Hinata apologized.

"No...its fine..I can help" Nagi decided. "I wouldn't want something to happen to him.."

Hinata nodded pleased he was finally showing some concern for someone else.

"I guess i have no say in this at all" Byakuya scowled.

"I guess not." Hinata grinned. "Besides you are going to need me when things go wrong."

Rantaro cried out in pain as an arrow hit him in the back as he tried to lead the hunters away from his two brides. Shuichi lead a crying Kokichi away from another group of hunters. "We can't...leave him.." Kokichi protested tearfully pulling to try to get back to Rantaro who was bleeding and trying to fight off Kiibo and another hunter.

"We..can't help him as we are now." Shuichi reminded. "It's not just us we need to think about. "

"I know...but whats the point if we don't have him..I don't want to live without him" Kokichi cried.

"We need to have faith in Rantro...he is a strong vampire..." Shuichi informed firmly trying to hide his own worries and fears as he focused on trying to reassure his younger partner. "We can help him..by getting help" He informed panting as they continued to run.

Yasuke was walking thru the woods with Chihiro when he spotted the two vampires running fearfully. He put Chihiro behind him protectively as shuichi spotted them and headed over relieved to see another vampire. Maybe he could help Rantaro..


	28. Valentines day special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a small extra for lovers day. As a bonus if you want to ask charecters questions you can and they will answer in one of the next updates.

Valentines day special.

What would everyone give their special someone?

Togami: I would spend it paying servants to wait hand and foot on my sweet Prince. Then I would Of course make sure he is hand feed all his favorite chocolates and sweets.

Makoto: Uh...Im not sure..what i could get Byakuya...he has everything..and is so hard to please..but i suppose i would get him a rose..Thats romantic right?

Hinata: Nagito loves pretty things..so i would get him a necklace with the symbol of hope on it. ..but uh..ushually no matter what i get him..he deflects and goes on a tangent about how unworthy he is and what trash he is..

Nagito: What could i even get Hinata that would be worthy of his amazing hope filled self? He is too pure and perfect..for anything Trash like me could give him.

Rantaro: I got both my sweet loves a room full of only the most perfect flowers. Then I had treated them to a fancy dinner. Only the best for my sweet brides.

 

Kokichi and Shuichi: We dressed up and hand feed him.

 

Kokichi: By dress up...we mean just cat ears. Nothing else! 

Shucihi: It..was embarrassing...but uh Rantaro was happy.

Rantaro: I was very happy.


	29. You asked for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a real chapter lol but you can still ask questions whenever you want

Question 1. Nagi and Izuru how did you celebrate Valentines day?

Izuru: ah..in our past life...Valentines day wasn't really a celebration of love as it is now..it was a time to honor saints past and we didn't believe in that stuff..Now that i have merged with Hajime i celebrate the same way he did..But honestly why should humans put one day aside to love someone? I show my love for Nagi everyday.

Nagi: I deserve to be showered with praise and presents everyday peasants. Although..i suppose..maybe if i were to give Izzy a present..it would be a blow job.

Question 2. How did Chihiro and Yasuke celebrate valentines day?

Yasuke: Ah i don't really care much for such things..but I did give Chihiro a new dress not that he had much time to use it that night.

Chihiro: Suke...stop don't give them too much information...its a private matter... *blushes*

Yasuke: Private..with how loud you were im sure the whole love hotel could hear you.

Chihiro:...

Question 3: Ryota did you do anything?

Ryota: Monokuma...got me a dead body...i didn't want it..I really hate blood...I spent most of my time..avoiding him..as he kept trying to offer to kill more..

 

Nagito: you are a terrible vampire..what kind of vampire hates blood?

Ryota: I hate you and everyone else too..

question 4. when are you finally going to propose Hinata?

Hinata: Ah...I am waiting...i need to make sure i focus on Nagito getting better...plus..i need to save up and find a really good ring that would be perfect..

Izuru: Steal the ring..Rob a jewelry store..Kill someone for their jewelry..

Hinata: no...im not going to break the law Izuru.

Izuru: We could dig up a dead body and steal theirs..they aren't using it.

Hinata: why are you like this?

question 5. Are we actually going to see some action between you and Nagi/Nagito because it's so unfair how it's always naegami, step up your game Hinata!

HInata: Nagi...wont let me do much else..then just kiss his hand..He keeps saying i have to earn it...but im going broke paying for everything...when will i earn it? How much more money will i have to spend before i get to at least kiss him...im honestly worried about going bankrupt..but..for some odd reason i never seem to run out of money..

 

Izuru: I don't do broke..so i have to work over time to fix it when he sleeps.

Hinata: fix it...how?

 

Izuru: don't worry about it.

Question 6. Did you enjoy making out with Nagi, Makoto? Will you do it again?

Makoto: I don't...really like to think about it..It is so weird that i even did that..I remeber feelign really good about it though..he is an amazing kisser...among other things...but uh...He is like my brother so..its kinda wrong...

Hinata: even Makoto gets to kiss and make out with him...my own brother got more action then me..

Makoto: brother...

Question 7: What were you and Chihiro doing in the forrest?

Chihiro: we were hunting...I don't like to drink human blood and Im not good at hunting..so Yasuke was hunting for me. He really is kind and loving.

 

Question 8: Mascot trio how were you turned and how were you with Nagi when you first met?

Monokuma: I was at a shop that sold child slaves..when Master took me in..He actually bought me and then asked me if i wanted to take control of my life..i naturally said yes..next thing i know im in a pool of my own blood and waking up feeling stronger then i ever thought possible.

Monomi: I...was living in an orphanage with my sister Usami..we were starving and dying from not being properly taken care of when master found us..and gave us a full meal...we didn't know at the time it was full of his blood..

Usami: That guy was tricky..

Monokuma: How were we with Nagi? Well he was younger then us when he was turned..psychically and age wise for sure then me..He was a whiny brat..and master once he turned us was never really around exept to make sure we were doing his orders for him..so I had to take care of Nagi..He was difficult to please...and when he got the taste of finer things it only got worse..

Monomi: we...usually just gave him what he wanted so he wouldn't complain..

Usami: Little brother Nagi..was sure cute though

 

Question 9: Damn Kokichi of all the things..why?

Kokichi : Because its...kin....ky

 


	30. They are on their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter since i didn't have much time..but hey it should set up for a longer chapter.

Rantaro groaned as he pulled an arrow out of his side before throwing it aside and turning tail. He had to further the gap between him and the direction kokichi and Shuichi..It just so figured that Byakuya would bring trouble to him and his family..He suspected as much..when he first met him years ago..If he didn't owe him for bringing kokichi back..he would of probably turned him away years ago..

He heard more hunters coming his way and mentally cursed forcing himself to move higher up in the treetops before moving from one tree top to the next. He had to make it out alive if he didn't live who would take care of his family if he died? He had children on the way..he wasn't going to leave his family without a protector. He couldn't trust anyone else to take care of them. ..He had to make it!

He cried out in pain as another arrow hit is back. He pushed back the pain and ignored the blood dripping down his back. He grunted in pain as he forced himself to move quickly. He jumped to another tree as another arrow shoot towards him.

Chihiro gasped in concern as he saw the two rush towards them in panic. "Yasuke..." He frowned in worry. Yasuke scowled and put his mate behind him.

"Please help us...the hunters...they are going to kill our husband!" Shuichi cried out as Kokichi stumbled holding his small bump protectively.

"Hunters..?" Yasuke frowned.

"They...attacked us..demanding to know where some of our friends are...Makoto and Nagito.." Kokichi panted.

"You don't think they are talking about...the same Nagito that is with your son...right?" Chihiro frowned worried.

"I hope not.." Yasuke frowned. "Chi...go to Togami's place..I believe Hinata will be there considering whats been going on..tell them whats going on and take these two with you."

"What about you?" Chihiro asked worriedly holding his arm in protest.

"I am going to go see if i can help this other vampire." Yasuke replied before giving him a gentle reassuring kiss. "Now..go..and tell them everything..then i want you to take these two and go someplace safe. If what i think is right...then everyone is going to be in danger..Now leave!" he ordered. "I will meet up with you as soon as i can" he promised. Chihiro sniffed before reluctantly leaving with the other two away to safety.

Nagi frowned as he wiped the sweat from a struggling Makoto's brow. The change was already advancing and it was no doubt as painful and hard on him as it was for Nagito..Makoto was hardly lucid and didn't seem to notice who was all in the room..little less where he was. He groaned in pain as he licked his parched blood stained lips.

"It..will all be over..soon" Nagi assured gently as Makoto looked blearily up at him from the bed. "I promise.."

Byakuya and Hinata were quietly conversing when they were surprised by the banging on the door. Cautously Byakuya opened the door only to see an exausted Chihiro with two bloody and limping vampires behind him..Kokichi and Shuichi looked terrible.. "Wait..where is Rantaro?" Byakuya frowned. It wasn't like Rantaro to leave them alone lately..

"Rantaro..is in trouble..the hunters found us..." Kokichi whimpered close to passing out from pain and stress. "They found us while we tried to find you..."

"They..are on their way" Shuichi groaned before the two passed out next to a helpless Chihiro. Hinata and Togami looked at each other helplessly. Things never did work out the way they should did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if anyone wants to do another q and a just fire them down in the comments below.


	31. Are you prepared to fight?

Yasuke finally found the vampire he was searching for. With pose he managed to fight off the hunters that were surrounding the fallen vampire and take out the hunters with ease barely causing any blood to spill on his clothes. He carefully turned over the green haired vampire and frowned in concern at how much blood he had lost. He tried to get a response out of him but the vampire barely moved. "Let's...go see if i can find someone to help you.." He frowned before recalling the wizard who lived nearby..he was an idiot but maybe he had some potion that could help.

He carefully lifted the other male up and carried him away towards his car. "Come on kid, don't die on me yet." he grunted as he made his way back.

Chihiro frowned as he carefully bandaged Shuichi's injured arm as Hinata helped with Kokichi.

These hunters must be really serious' Hinata frowned as he put a gauze on Kokichi's cheek who winced in reply.

"We...haven't heard from Rantaro..yet" Shuichi frowned worriedly. "Do you think..he is okay?"

"Shut up Shu of course he is..our master is the strongest out there" Kokichi scowled despite the pain in his face. "Don't you dare doubt him ever"

"oh...of course" Shuichi stuttered as Chihiro finished bandaging him up before getting up and fixing his dress.

"Don't worry you two..my husband will find him and bring him to safety." Chihiro assured gently. "Besides you two shouldn't be stressing right now..its not good for you in your present state" He reminded gently but firmly.

"Is it that obvious...?" Shuichi asked with a frown.

"Well i have experience so i can tell a little bit better even if it is early on..but yea it kinda is" Chihiro said amused.

"Looks like you all have company" Nagi informed peaking out the curtains in the living room. "A lot of company and they don't look too happy"

Hinata frowned as he joined him and looked outside to see a huge group of hunters outside trying to get in. "There has to be at least 50 out there..." He estimated as Nagi checked himself out in the mirror. "56" He corrected as he fixed his hair.

"Well this is just great" Byakuya scowled. "Thanks for bringing them all here really its just what I wanted."

"Your an ass you know that right?" Kokichi scowled.

"Maybe but at least im not crazy like you" Byakuya snapped back annoyed as he paced stressed.

"Don't talk to Kokichi like that" Shuichi warned getting up despite his injuries. "Or i will rip your pretty face up you snob!"

"I can't tell whose going to kill us first..the hunters or each other"Nagi remarked amused as he helped himself to a bottle of wine that was on the table and drank straight from the bottle.

"Nagi...thats not ours" Hinata protested.

"Yea well if i am going to fight..and possibly die i would rather do it drunk then sober" Nagi dismissed before tipping the bottle back to drink more. Hinata sighed before taking the bottle from him and drinking some as well. "Might as well join you" He deadpanned as the banging outside continued and the others in the house continued to argue. "This place is a shit show"

"You got that right handsome" Nagi agreed grabbing a different bottle and popping the cork.

outside the hunters crowded and Kibo nervously gripped his weapon from the middle of the group. "Come on." Tsumugi urged. "We need to get in here and destroy them before they destroy us..If we are lucky we can even stop a new vampire from being made..We don't need more vermin do we?"

The crowd cheered in response as a hidden Monokuma watched from where he sat next to Ryota on a tree branch too high up to be spotted. "Things are really getting interesting." Monokuma grinned far too wide.

"Are..we going to help them? Your brother is in there" Ryota reminded nervously.

"I suppose we should" Monokuma hmmed. "Lets wait a bit more..the others should arrive soon..Good thing Miu let us know what was going on..or who knows what would happen to my wayword brother"

"I..really hate fighting.." Ryota sighed.

"I know you do. " Monokuma laughed amused. "HEy if you fight for me..then I promise i will treat you to a nice relaxing weekened and pamper you." He bargained.

"I...don't know" Ryota stuttered.

"I will buy you a limited edition of that magical boy anime you like.." Monokuma grinned causing Ryota's eyes to widen before he kissed the other vampire.

"Its a deal" Ryota grinned. "Lets kick some Ass" He grinned bearing his fangs eagerly as his mate laughed.

"Pupupu I love it when you get like this" Monokuma laughed.


	32. A howl in the night

Leon was playing catch with another wolf when Monomi stumbled nervously into view from above before landing clumsily on the ground. Leon scowled at the sight of the vampire before standing protectively in front of his mate who was watching the others play. "Kaz..Stay behind me" Leon ordered with a scowl.

"Relax..i don't mean any harm" Monomi quickly assured as he dusted off his pants. "I actually came to ask for aid." He informed.

"What makes you think we would help a bat like you?" Akane another werewolf from the pack snorted.

"Maybe because it involves your friend Makoto" Monomi said innocently running a hand thru the pink side of his hair.

"Makoto..whats wrong with him?" Leon frowned.

"Well...since your so..interested i suppose i can tell you" Monomi winked.

Byakuya scowled as the door was broken down. "Great..thats from a tree thats not even around anymore" He complained as Nagi finished his bottle of wine and threw it at the first hunter to come in knocking him out.

"Good throw Nagi" Hinata complimented impressed only to be corrected. "Its not Nagi..Its Nagito..and its nothing really its just my luck" Nagito hiccuped taking control now that Nagi was too drunk to even bother to stay awake causing Nagito to take control. Hinata eyes widened in surprise before grinning wide. "Hey..missed you" He said happily before kissing a surprised Nagito. "really..but..i thought you like Nagi..more?" Nagito said surprised.

"What..why would you say that?" Hinata frowned. "I don't see you or Nagi..as different people..so why would I like one or the other? I Love every part of you"

"Hajime..."Nagito sniffed touched as he wiped a tear away. He leaned in just as a knife flew past him missing him.

"Guys...there is a fight going on!"Shuichi explained as he used a lamp to try to fight off a few hunters as Kokichi hid behind him annoyed "They are useless just forget them" Kokichi said surely. "Just accepts we are going to die and lay down"

"I wont accept that..don't give up so easily!" Shuichi protested knocking some back. "Now help me out here!"

"But...i dont have my knives or toys with me..and i hate hand to hand fighting" Kokichi protested as Byakuya tried to stop hunters from coming upstairs.

"Just find something else to fight with then!" Shuichi scowled.

Kokichi huffed as he looked around before picking up a statue and throwing it at one of the hunters missing. "Well im out of ideas.."

"YOu are the worst!" Shuichi protested as Chihiro quickly came to their aid and jumped on one of the hunters back to try to stop him from attacking Shuichi and Kokichi.

"Oh my...this is truly despairing.." Nagito gasped as he and Hinata finally fought off some of the hunters.

"Don't worry..we will win." Hinata said surely. "Trust in me okay?"

"OF course..you are an ultimate..so i know you wont fail" Nagito beamed.

Byakuya struggled to fight others off desperately. "I wont let you ruin this now..Not when it's so close to finally being over."

"We wont let you create another abomination" One of the hunters informed firmly. "Death is the only release your fledgling will experience. Even now you can't stop it."

Upstairs a pained Makoto clutched the blankets close as he smelled blood from downstairs causing his once human eyes to flash gold in hunger.

"Awe is someone hungry?"Tsumugi cooed from her spot on the window startling Makoto who licked his lips in anticipation. "You must be in a lot of pain don't worry..it will all be gone soon. I will take care of it" She assured as she grabbed a hidden stake secretly.

The hunters downstairs were nearly victorious and had the vampires cornered when a howl broke thru the air. Everyone stilled at the call before other howls echoed seeming to surround the house. ..The wolves had arrived and they didn't sound happy.

Yashuhiro was looking over his potions as Himiko swept lazily when the knocks sounded. "Another guest...of course.." She yawned opening the door only to see Yasuke holding a passed out Rantaro. "I need help! This guy is dying."

"Of course..come in" Himiko nodded quickly letting them in. "Try not get blood everywhere..i just cleaned" she warned leaving to get Yashuhiro.


	33. The Clock Ticks Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Kind of want to do another question and answer chapter it would come out sooner then the next chapter if i do. What do you all think?

The hunters tensed at the sound of the howls as they drew nearer. Gundam and Sonia lead the large pack. "Attack with all you have..but spare the vampires..we have an agreement" Sonia reminded the pack who howled in response eager for battle and blood. Leon bared his fangs as he jumped thru a window breaking it. He was surprised to see not just Byakuya but 5 other vampires..including Nagito..

"Hey Leon..so your a werewolf..Crazy" Nagito whistled from where he was stuck to a wall a stake thru his coat hanging him stuck to the wall but otherwise unharmed as a Hunter had a knife raised to slit his throat. He laughed nervously. "Think you could help me?" He asked hopefully thru his strained smile. Leon didn't have to think twice...Nagito was a friend of his after all..He fought thru a group of hunters before instantly killing the hunter threatening Nagito by tearing out her throat with his claws.

"Wow..You are strong..think you can get me down?" He asked sheepishly. Leon huffed and pulled the stake out of his coat. "You always did have a knack for getting into these kind of situations" Leon snorted handing the stake to Nagito to use for protection.

"What can i say? Im a trouble magnet" Nagito said cheerily.

"You are something" Leon rolled his eyes. "Still..im glad you are back to normal..You have been really weird lately.." He informed relieved.

"Yea..sorry about that.." Nagito said as more hunters tried to come at them. "I guess i lost myself for a bit there."

"Its fine" Leon grunted pushing some of the hunters back. "Just..try to not overdue it and ask for help next time..Im still your friend. " He reminded causing Nagito tear up a little surprised.

"Really...? YOU are my friend still even though im a vampire..?" He asked wide eyed

"Well of course! I don't care what you are..Nagito is still Nagito" Leon informed firmly only to fall back in surpse as the new vampire hugged him happily. "Hey..." he protested trying to push him away. "This is not the time for mushy stuff!" he protested falling to the ground with him as an arrow flew past narrowly missing them. "Sorry..I just felt like hugging you BUDDY" Nagito said unapologetically.

"HEy..don't touch Nagito" Hinata protested kicking Leon away from Nagito. "He is mine"

Leon groaned hitting a couch rubbing his head annoyed. "Tell him that" leon scowled as Hinata helped Nagito up and gave him a possessive kiss which Nagito returned happily. "I Feel so loved' Nagito beamed happily.

Byakuya glanced at the clock and the wall and cursed. It was almost time..He managed to make it up the stairs before seeing another vampire plunge a stake into Makoto causing him to spit out blood in shock.  
"NO MAKOTO!" Byakuya screamed rushing forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short don't worry another update will happen later this week.


	34. Hope or despair who will win?

Makoto had been about to attack the new vampire in his hunger when he found himself pushed to the bed as the door was pushed open. He barely had time to acknowledge Byakuya as he rushed in before he felt a sharp pain in his chest causing him to cough up red. Hinata and Nagito both came in at that moment and saw what had happened. With an angry growl Hinata lept at the other vampire and fought with Tsumugi before they tumbled towards the window and found themselves falling causing Nagito to screech worriedly as he looked down.

"Are you..okay?" Nagito called down concerned.

"of course he is okay...he is a vampire..ug your so stupid" A voice snorted from within him.

"It could still hurt" Nagito protested to himself.

"I am fine!" Hinata called up from where he laid sprawled on the ground below next to an annoyed Tsumugi. Tsumugi angrily pushed Hinata off her. "Get off You idiot!" She hissed shoving him before getting up. "I worked on this cosplay for hours!" She said staring down at her ruined outfit before leaving annoyed as Hinata got up just as annoyed.

He was about to chase after her when another vampire in scantily clad clothes came running. "IS there a blonde adorable hunter with an robot arm in here? He is perfect and adorable..and well...if you see him please don't hurt him" She rambled. Hinata paused unsure of what to say..as he realized he did see someone like that. "Uh...he was in the house..fighting" He pointed. The girl nodded thanking him before rushing inside.

Miu ran inside. It had taken her a while to finally escape from her bonds and out of the cell but once she did..she ran..SHe knew about what was going to go down at this place..and she didn't want Kibo getting hurt more. She had been in love with the hunter for over a year now..and while she hated the thought of him getting hurt..she couldn't deny the new limbs only added to his cuteness. She had been trying to turn him for ages now..but kept getting denied and or stopped by other hunters..Still..She would have her way one way or the other. Kibo was just the kind of companion she wanted to spend her eternity with.

She easily made her way thru the fighting when she spotted Kibo trying to fight off three wolves. Miu easily moved the wolves aside before hugging the surprised red faced kibo who blushed as she pushed his face against her boobs and hugged him close. "Baby I missed you!" She cooed as he tried to get free struggling. "Don't worry momma is here" She cooed happily. "Come on now lets leave this nasty place. I will take care of you" She cooed cheerfully before pulling the protesting hunter away.

Hinata watched jaw dropped as Miu pulled the hunter away and into the forest.

"I Said wait." Kibo cried out

"Im going to take you to my play room again. You like it there don't you" Miu assured cheerily. "I will even bring out your favourite toy." She added causing Kibos eyes to go wide. "NO..Not the chair! Anything but the chair!"

Hinata opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it and heading back inside. He headed back upstairs and made his way back up to the room where Byakuya was crying over Makoto's dying body.

"Byakuya...I remember" Makoto informed horsely. "I Remember" he said weakly holding the others shaking hand.

"Sh...it's fine...just rest" Byakuya said trying to not cry.

"I...am sorry i forgot...about you..." Makoto coughed weakly as he held onto the stake still in his chest. "I...will try not to..next time.."

"It..is fine..It wasn't your fault.. it's mine" Byakuya said as he helplessly held on unsure of what to do. "I...can...save you..just hold on"

"You..cant this time...it wasn't your fault either..none of the times i have died...were your fault.." Makoto corrected firmly.

"Why can't i ever save you!" Byakua scowled desperately.

"You will..next time im sure of it..I believe in you" Makoto replied weakly. "I am..so tired..will you kiss me good night like you always do?" He asked weakly his voice barely a whisper. Byakuya smiled wetly at him before leaning down and kissing his lovers far too cold lips. When he pulled away..He was already gone..

"Makoto" Byakuya wept holding the others doead body. "I will find you again i promise...i wont fail this time!" He cried into the others limp form. "I will keep trying forever...till i can save you!" He vowed.

80 years later...

Venice Italy at the beach..

Kokichi cheered as he swirled his black umbrella eager to go into the ocean water. His two kids trailing eagerly behind him on their small feet.

"Why can't i Join them right now?" Shoji pouted annoyed as his dad Shuichi lathered extra sunscreen on the young vampire. "I don't want you to burn..you know you are still some what weak to the sun" He reminded.

"Its evening...the sun is barely out" Shoji reminded annoyed as Shuichi ran a hand amused thru the others green hair

"Okay fine you can go now." He allowed the boy who in body looked to be about 10 but was really much older. Vampirs did age slower then humans so it wasn't surprising..not that Shuichi complained. He loved taking care of his children.

Shoji smiled happily before going to join his half siblings Ryota and Asukasei who waved happily at their brother before they followed each other into the water where Kokichi was already splashing around.  
"I swear..It's like Kokichi is more of one of the kids then an actual parent" Shuichi complained to Ranataro who laughed amused giving the boy a kiss. "It's fine let him have fun. It's been so long since we had a vacation. " Rantaro replied cheerily.

a few feet away Hinata and Nagito were happily sitting under an umbrella with their child Jataro who was happily eating an ice cream cone. It had taken some time..but eventually Nagito and Nagi had became one person..with Hinata mostly becoming one with Izuru..though the other ego did linger some control..not that it was anything that he couldn't handle.

Things had really became peaceful...so peaceful that the huge group of vampires had decided to spend some time together on a trip to Italy..Even his dad Yasuke and step dad Chihiro had come along with their own small family. Yasuke was currently grumbling annoyed at being outside as Chihiro laughed amused as he fixed his sunhat before twirling in his two piece frilly swimsuit. "Come on Yasu..Let's go swim!" Chihiro tried to encourage their preteen daughter Kannon also pulled his arm giggling amused. Yasuke stone faced nodded giving in. "Fine..if you two want" he allowed as he let them pull him into the water.

Byakuya ignored everyone's happy cheerful faces as he sat down at an outside drink stand to order himself a drink annoyed. He was so obsorbed in himself he didn't notice a brown haired teen walk over in green swim trunks and wet messy medium length hair dripping. "Is this seat taken?" An all too familure voice asked startling Byakuya. He turned startled as his eyes made eye contact with an all too familiar hazel green eyes. "No...it's...not" Byakuya managed to say surprised to see him here of all places..but it made since...it was so close to the next cycle..he would naturally be drawn to him..It was Fate.

"You know...you look familure..are you on the school trip here too?" the boy asked sitting down next to him.

"Im..on vacation with family" Byayua smiled as his heart started to feel once again.

"Really? That's cool. IM here with my sophmore class..Never thought i would be in Italy of all places and so close to my 16th birthday" He said cheerfully before realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh Sorry..My name is Makoto..." he offered his hand cheerfully.

"That's a nice name..My name is Byakuya Togami" Byakuya smiled taking the others hand to kiss it causing Makoto to blush.

"Are...you sure we don't know each other...I feel...like we have met before" Makoto said shyly.

"Maybe..we have in another life" Togami smirked mischievously.

Not too far unnoticed Monokuma stood next to Ryota as they watched the scene unfold...restarting the chain of events from all the other lives past... "So it starts again" Monokuma chuckled. "Pupupu! I wonder what will happen next"

"Maybe he will succeed this time and hope will win" Ryota said hopefully.

"Or maybe despair will continue to repeat and rear its ugly head" Monokuma pondered amused. "Despair...or love..." he moved his hands up and down in comparison. "How exciting..I can't wait to see how this story ends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story but worry not..its only part one of a series! Part two Captured love will start up soon so keep an eye out. I may post a quick chapter after i post this to start it up. we will see.


End file.
